


Miradas en altamar

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, Seduction, drstone - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Con Mozu despetrificado y en búsqueda de volver a seducir a Kohaku, se despiertan sentimientos nuevos y molestos en Senku, y tendrá que lidiar con ellos, o hacer algo al respecto.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Kohaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Mozu reconoció en la proa del barco a la guerrera de la cual se había quedado tan fascinado cuando la conoció brevemente en el concurso del harem, tanto por su increíble fuerza como por su gran belleza. No iba a negarlo, le encantaban las caras bonitas, y Kohaku además tenía una figura curvilínea soñada, era una diosa en todos los sentidos, y la quería para él. Recordaba su última charla mientras pelearon en la isla, y ella se había burlado al declarar que le interesaban los hombres opuestos a él. Bueno, ya le iba a dar motivos para que cambie de opinión, era cuestión de tiempo.   
Después de lucirse un poco frente a los demás con su entrenamiento con Hyoga luego de ser despetrificados, dio un paseo por el barco, arrastrando hacia así la mirada de unas cuantas mujeres que quedaban boquiabiertas ante su atractivo. “Nada mal”, pensó, allí también había otras mujeres hermosas, pero él quería a Kohaku. Cuando decidió acercarse a saludarla, un grupo de tripulantes lo rodeó y le ofreció un vaso de una bebida misteriosa y espumosa, “cerveza” le dijeron que se llamaba. Tomó una, pero lo que le llamó la atención es que tenía un hermoso color ámbar, y una espuma blanca y brillante encima. Ámbar…sí, era el mismo color que significaba el nombre de su próxima conquista, tenía que ser una señal. Le dio un sorbo, y se encontró con una bebida muy fría y refrescante, así como amarga y muy fuerte, seguro tenía sake o algún tipo de alcohol, pero lo cierto es que el exótico sabor lo cautivó. Ya tenía una excusa para compartir su primera charla con ella, así que tomando otro vaso se acercó a ella.

Kohaku estaba sola, asomada a la baranda del barco, con la mirada relajada y perdida en la oscuridad que unía el cielo con el mar, disfrutando de cómo entre la luz de la luna y la del barco le daban un reflejo místico e hipnótico a las olas que los llevaban a través del mar. Quizás su mirada parecía ausente, pero sus pensamientos no dejaban de darle vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos. Una hora antes sus peores enemigos habían sido revividos, y ahora estaban en el medio del océano con ellos. Hyoga se había afirmado como aliado del reino de la ciencia, haciendo las paces con Tsukasa y Senku oficialmente, y por supuesto Homura lo seguía ciegamente, así que tenían asegurada su lealtad y alianza. Pero el único que todavía le provocaba dudas era Mozu, que quizás era tan fuerte como Tsukasa, y no tenía relación ni vínculo con el reino científico, más que una breve alianza según le habían contado, que terminó en la “traición” y el intento de asesinato de todos, claro, de no haber sido detenido por el virtuoso lancero. Ahora había muchos más aliados fuertes para detenerlo, pero de todas formas le seguía preocupando.

Como si lo hubiera llamado con los pensamientos, Kohaku se dio vuelta cuando sintió unos sigilosos pasos detrás de ella, y confirmó que era el guerrero súper-poderoso quién se le había acercado. Pero llevaba consigo dos vasos llenos de la nueva bebida científica, y frunció el ceño cuando él extendió su brazo para acercarle una, sonriéndole como si fueran amigos.

\- Kohaku-chan, ¿puedo invitarte una de estas bebidas como ofrecimiento de buena voluntad para empezar de nuevo? 

\- Ya la probé, y no tomo tanto alcohol. No, gracias –era una verdad a medias, pero todavía sospechaba de él.

\- Entiendo, pero quizás puedas solamente brindar conmigo, no necesitas tomar todo el vaso. Era una costumbre de mi isla, la forma de presentar respeto a alguien que ofendimos.

\- …De acuerdo –verdad o no, no podía ponerse terca y negarle eso, tampoco ayudaría a mejorar la confianza con sus compañeros del barco, tenía que dejar atrás las diferencias.

\- Y hay que mirarse a los ojos al chocar los vasos, y no correr la mirada hasta tragar el sorbo. Sino podría tomarse como una intención falsa.

Eso era algo que Mozu había agregado, pero sabía por su experiencia que todas las personas, y en especial las mujeres, se ponían un poco nerviosas y hasta se sonrojaban cuando se mantenían la mirada durante más de cinco segundos. Y le ofrecería su mirada más seductora posible. Cuando chocaron los vasos y probaron la bebida, Kohaku lo miró fijamente como le pidió, y le sostuvo impasible y segura la mirada, aunque al final del trago sintió un ligero estremecimiento y quería removerse, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. El maldito sí que era imponente, y aunque a ella no le interesaba y hasta le caía mal, sí que tenía rasgos atractivos, seguro cualquier otra mujer caería a sus pies con trucos baratos como ese. Mozu estaba impresionado con la rubia, aunque en el fondo sí esperaba que no se inmutara por su fuerte voluntad, y esos ojos aguamarina lo miraban casi fieramente, eran como dos depredadores luchando sólo con los ojos. Definitivamente le gustaba mucho esta chica, y le sonrió sinceramente.   
Lo que esos dos no percibían era que tenían otros espectadores mirándolos de reojo. Senku quería mantenerlo en vista, para ver con qué actitud se acercaba a los demás, y obviamente le pidió disimuladamente a Gen que hiciera lo mismo, ya que él era el especialista en comportamiento humano. Cuando se acercó a Kohaku con el vaso, se tranquilizó un poco porque no daba señales de rencor ante ella, pero en cuanto vio que brindaban mirándose interminablemente a los ojos, hubo algo en su estómago que se revolvió un poco, y no sabía por qué.

\- Ese Mozu sí que no pierde el tiempo, se quiere ganar el favor de Kohaku…y mucho más. Es un cazador de mujeres nato –Ryusui comentó a espaldas de Senku, casi haciéndolo dar un salto.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Reconozco a un seductor cuando lo veo. Esa táctica la he usado yo mismo, con éxito, muchas veces.

\- Tiene razón, Senku-chan –Gen asintió– La postura corporal de ese tipo, cómo está completamente enfrentado a ella y poniendo su mano libre sobre la parte delantera de la cadera, las piernas un poco abiertas y relajadas, es una clara posición de confianza, todo él está determinado a cautivar a nuestra querida Kohaku-chan. Y ese contacto visual fue especialmente largo.

\- Exacto, de hecho hay una teoría de seducción sobre eso.

\- Qué informado estás Ryusui-chan, muy apropiado para un galán como tú. Exactamente, se considera que la mirada normal dura hasta tres segundos. Si se hacen cinco segundos ya empiezan a ponerse un poco incómodas las cosas, así que o hay atractivo mutuo, o se busca pelea. Si llegaran hasta los diez segundos…bueno, probablemente terminarán en una situación bastante íntima. 

\- Él le sostuvo la mirada unos cinco segundos, sí…así que les apuesto mil dragos a que quiere seducirla.

\- Que haga lo que quiera, pero no lo logrará. Kohaku no está interesada en el romance, y menos con alguien como él.

\- Oooh, ¿cómo lo sabes Senku? ¿Qué tipo de hombre le gusta?

\- No lo sé, ni me importa –dijo eso, pero por dentro le picó hasta el alma la pregunta del mentalista.

\- Déjame decirte algo, con mi experiencia de marinero. Estar más de un mes en un barco, convivir con las mismas personas y sobre todo que los días se vuelvan monótonos… te sorprenderías lo que puede surgir entre la tripulación. No descartaría que de pronto a Kohaku se le despierten...ciertos instintos. No hoy, pero quizás en una semana o más, nunca se sabe.

\- Genial, es su problema entonces –se dio la vuelta y se fue a buscar a Chrome, no queriendo seguir hablando con esos dos, pero cada tanto echaba una mirada furtiva que no podía evitar a la leona y a Mozu. No tenía idea qué le preocupaba, pero no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo.

El guerrero continuó buscando temas para hablar con Kohaku, y “abriendo su corazón” acabó contándole de su vida en la isla, y de cómo se había entrenado para ser tan fuerte, y que era para protegerlos a todos, siguiendo las decisiones del cabeza y de Ibara. Y que el harem podía verse con malos ojos, pero en realidad esas chicas eran las más cuidadas y protegidas de la isla.

\- Kohaku-chan, ¿puedes culparme por encontrar atractivo a alguien? –le preguntó, acercándose unos milímetros más- Lo reconozco, es un poco superficial, pero también noté siempre que ese tipo de chicas se me acercaban mucho más, así que si ellas veían mi atractivo como un factor potencial para desearme, no veo el problema en pensar lo mismo de ellas.

\- El problema no es el atractivo, Mozu, sino que sólo te importaba la vida de esas personas porque eran atractivas. Y no te creas que no vi cuando le quisiste alejar a un hombre a su mujer, que recién se habían casado. Eso es bajo, así que no te hagas el inocente.

\- Tenía una posición de poder, y había reglas, tenía que mantenerlas. No me voy a disculpar por eso, pero de todas formas quedó atrás, y realmente me impresionó cuando te conocí, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella y tan fuerte, segura y apasionada. Eres una mujer excepcional.

\- Gracias, pero no me importa mucho si te parezco atractiva o fuerte.

\- Eres bastante dura, ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que es porque ya tienes novio.

\- No tengo novio –se estaba irritando, y se estaba volviendo personal esa charla.

\- ¿No? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando me describiste el tipo de hombre que te gusta, y déjame decirte que tenías una idea bastante precisa, parecía que tenías a alguien en mente cuando lo decías.  
Kohaku no contestó a eso, y también recordó esa conversación y que claramente tenía la imagen de Senku cuando lo dijo. 

\- No lo niegas, así que podría ser cierto, estás interesada en alguien, pero parece que no es mutuo, o que ese hombre no lo sabe. Es una lástima, Kohaku-chan, cualquier hombre se sentiría honrado de que una mujer como guste de él. No te molestaré más por hoy, pero piénsalo. Mientras tanto, voy a ver si puedo deducir si ese afortunado se encuentra aquí en el barco, aquel con “fuerza de corazón que avanza paso a paso por las cosas en las que cree”. Hasta luego, hermosa.

La rubia tampoco contestó, sólo lo miró fijo con cara de pocos amigos mientras se iba. Definitivamente lo odiaba, ese maldito sin conocerla la estaba comenzando a leer casi como el mentalista. Y no le gustó para nada que le dijera que quizás sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, aunque bien podría ser esa la verdad. Tampoco era que estaba enamorada del científico, sólo que sí tenía que reconocer que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, compartir su vida diaria con él, y que se sentía cálida y feliz cuando interactuaban, además de la profunda admiración que le tenía. Se había ofuscado un poco, así que se fue de donde estaba para despejarse. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, y al voltearse rápidamente se encontró cara a cara con el que ocupaba su cabeza.

\- Leona, ¿estás bien? –había un poco de preocupación en su rostro, aunque se lo veía también inexplicablemente ceñudo– Vi que hablabas con Mozu, y parecía estar todo bien, pero luego no tenías buena cara, y él se fue con una extraña sonrisa. ¿De qué hablaban?

\- Sí, estoy bien, aunque me parece un tipo bastante creído, siempre logra molestarme en algún punto. Pero parece que es de confiar, pese a todo.

\- … ¿De qué hablaban? –Repitió la pregunta, aunque esta vez con un tono un poco más nervioso e inseguro, algo que hizo que ella lo mire a los ojos extrañada.

\- Nada interesante, no vale la pena mencionarlo –sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco, pero no pudo controlarlo, así que solo miró al piso y simuló una cara de fastidio- me voy a descansar, creo que la cerveza me cayó un poco mal.

Senku la miró mientras se iba, y ahora sí que estaba más molesto que antes. Que le haya evitado la mirada, y ese sonrojo que alcanzó su rostro, mierda…no sabía qué pasaba, pero le dio un vuelco al estómago. Quizás sí el maldito Mozu había coqueteado con ella, y le había dicho algunas cosas que la habían puesto tímida, lo que no entendía era porqué estaba molesta, y porqué fue cortante con él. Se puso a analizar qué era lo que lo ponía ansioso, y no logró descifrarlo, pero la única constante era que solamente al pensar en la leona, esa punzada se volvía a hacer presente en su pecho, y parecía que encima le echaran sal a una herida abierta cuando la vio tanto tiempo cerca del guerrero. Posiblemente sólo estaba preocupado por su seguridad, así que decidió olvidarse del tema por el momento e irse a descansar, era absurdo seguir dándole vueltas a eso.

Los dos días siguientes, Mozu se acercaba de a ratos a Kohaku, ya sea para saludarla, entrenar con ella, ofrecerle alguna bebida o simplemente charlar. Le estaba resultando terriblemente aburrido ese barco, pero tampoco tenía la opción de hacer otra cosa. Poco a poco pareció que ella dejó de mirarlo con tan malos ojos, aunque era muy evidente que no estaba cómoda con su presencia. Aunque no le gustaba la derrota, tuvo que admitir que sería muy improbable que esa fascinante mujer se interesara por él finalmente, pero eso no le quitaba la curiosidad de querer saber quién era el hombre de sus afectos. Así que dedicó su rato libre a analizar cada tripulante. Sabía que no tenía que buscar a un hombre musculoso o fuerte como él, más bien lo opuesto, y por lo de “fuerza de corazón” pensó que más bien tendría que ser alguien con apariencia débil. 

Siguió mirando con atención a cada hombre posible, descartando a los que no veía que ella se relacionase, y los seleccionados fueron: El castaño Chrome, que venía de la misma aldea que ella, el chico rubio con la gorra en la cabeza, llamado Ukyo; el hombre que se había hecho pasar por mujer en el harem, Ginro; el “mentalista” Gen con el pelo extraño de dos colores, y finalmente el genio científico que lideraba todo, Senku. De ellos, con los que más interactuaba eran Chrome y Senku, justamente los dos científicos. Realmente no la veía para nada con ninguno de esos dos, y ellos tampoco daban señales de interés más que como amiga y compañera. ”Capaz de avanzar paso a paso sin cesar, hacia algo por lo que realmente crea”, eso era lo otro que había dicho Kohaku. Los dos se veían bastante seguros y motivados, a decir verdad, aportaban ideas y planeaban juntos con el resto del equipo, pero definitivamente podía ver que el verdadero líder era Senku. Ese alfeñique tenía un aura de confianza y determinación muy especiales, ya lo sabía cuando lo había conocido en la isla, además de que era imposiblemente inteligente y astuto. Podría ser…lo iba a comprobar, en especial qué tan correspondidos podían ser sus sentimientos, quizás sí tendría una chance con ella si a él no le interesaba.

\- Senku, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudar? Esto está resultando un fastidio de aburrimiento.

\- Oh Mozu, así que quieres colaborar finalmente. Bien, toda ayuda es recibida. Eres del equipo gorila y de luchadores experimentados, así que podrás ayudar con ese tipo de tareas. Pregúntale a Tsukasa o Magma mejor.

\- Me estoy llevando de maravillas con la bella Kohaku-chan, sabes, y ella pertenece a ese equipo, así que le preguntaré a ella mejor, y así tendré un poco más de tiempo para conocerla más a fondo–pudo detectar una sutil mueca en el científico, que apretaba los labios y le dirigió una rápida mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, esos ojos rojos refulgían como llamas- Ah, y déjame decirte, no es apropiado que le digas eso de “gorila”, ya sé que es súper fuerte y todo, pero es una señorita y una muy bella. Sé más caballero con ella, es un consejo.

\- Ya que estabas tan interesado en ayudar, no pierdas el tiempo hablando estupideces –Senku no se enojaba realmente, pero algo hirvió dentro de él con toda esa palabrería, y le dio la espalda, molesto.

\- Ooh…así que con esas lidiamos –Mozu sonrió con malicia, percibiendo el súbito mal humor que atacó al científico- Es él, definitivamente, y ya que es tan infantil, vamos a molestarlo un poco más.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a otros cercanos al Senku, como Ryusui o Taiju, qué pasaba entre él y Kohaku, pero lo más probable era que le terminaran contando, así que optó por indagar por su cuenta. Tal como había dicho, fue a buscarla para hacer algún trabajo con ella, y cuando la vio levantando unos cajones pesadísimos que contenían provisiones de comida, decidió ayudarla.

\- Kohaku-chan, buen día. ¿Te doy una mano?

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo estoy bien llevando esta, pero ahí tienes más. Hay que llevarlas a la cocina, Françoise sabrá qué hacer. 

Con todo el sigilo que pudo, chocó imperceptiblemente la funda de su espada con la parte de atrás de la rodilla de la rubia, y como tenía ambas manos ocupadas, ella no pudo evitar tropezarse. Con unos reflejos de lo más veloces, la atrapó en el aire, aunque dejando estallarse contra el piso el cajón de comida. Ante el fuerte ruido varios se acercaron, entre ellos Senku, sólo para encontrarse con la escena de Mozu sosteniendo (o casi abrazando) a Kohaku, una mano justo debajo de sus pechos, y la otra en su baja espalda, y para colmo a escasos milímetros de su cara. La amazona lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin entender bien qué había pasado, y cuando se dio cuenta de la excesiva cercanía de sus caras, su cara entera adquirió el color de un tomate, pero no le pudo correr la mirada hasta unos segundos después. 

Observar eso lo dejó paralizado a Senku, pero pronto brotó la ira, ya considerando que era hora de que se alejen, y que el maldito le saque sus manos de encima, que dicho sea de paso estaban en lugares bastante atrevidos. Sin poder controlar sus piernas, se acercó a ellos, pero para cuando llegó Mozu ya la había puesto de pie y le preguntaba si no se había lastimado. Kohaku negó con la cabeza, todavía un poco cohibida por la reciente cercanía, y se puso rígida cuando sintió la mano del guerrero acomodarle el pelo, y recorrerle la mejilla hasta su mentón, levantándoselo para mirar si de verdad estaba herida. Lo que no se esperaba era sentir un manotazo que le quitó la mano de la cara de ella, y menos aún encontrarse con el flacucho científico, que antes de mirar a su amiga le dedicó una de las miradas más amenazantes que le había visto en su vida. Oh, así que ahora el flacucho estaba celoso, había hecho perfectamente su jugada, y la expresión de sorpresa y renovado sonrojo de la bella guerrera era clara como el agua.

\- Kohaku, ¿estás bien? –ignoró por completo a Mozu y que le había corrido la mano, como si no hubiera pasado.

\- Sí…no me golpeé. No sé qué pasó, de pronto se venció mi rodilla y caí. Lo lamento mucho, arruiné la comida –se tapó la boca horrorizada al ver los trozos rotos de madera y la comida machucada dentro.

\- No te preocupes, unas abolladuras tampoco son para tirarla, Françoise sabrá cómo recuperarlas. Ven, vamos a revisar que estés bien –la agarró de la muñeca con rudeza, todavía extrañamente enojado.

\- Te dije que estoy bien Senku, no tengo ni un rasguño, Mozu me atrapó antes de que… ¡AY! –Le había apretado con mucha fuerza por un segundo- Senku, ¿qué demonios te pasa? Me lastimaste, tu mano parece una garra.

\- Voy a revisar tu rodilla, no tu cara. Algo que el imbécil ese no se preocupó en chequear, a pesar de que te tocó tanto. Inútil diez billones por ciento.

\- Senku… –estaba muy raro, de verdad. Y con el tono seco y malhumorado con el que dijo eso último, parecía que escupía las palabras, en especial cuando dijo “te tocó tanto”.

El científico la llevó a la sala médica del barco, donde la hizo sentar con brusquedad sobre una mesada. Rebuscó entre los tarros que había una pomada, y se acercó a ella nuevamente.

\- Bien, probemos que puedas doblarla bien –le tomó con una mano el muslo superior, y con la otra la pantorrilla, sobresaltándola un poco ante el súbito contacto, y casi sacando su pierna de las manos de él– ¿Qué pasa, te duele? Te estremeciste.

\- No…no me duele, Sólo me sorprendió, pensaba yo misma mover la pierna.

\- Es mejor si yo te la doblo y presiono, para ver si en algún momento te duele. Sólo dime si te molesta.

Senku, tratando de mantenerse impasible, volvió a apoyar sus manos, con más cuidado. La sintió inspirar con fuerza, y eso extrañamente le generó un calor interno que lo recorrió. Se removió un poco para sacarse la sensación de encima y comenzó a doblar con cuidado su pierna, a distintas velocidades y extensiones, mirándola de reojo para identificar muecas de incomodidad o dolor, pero no las vio. Aliviado de que no sería un problema óseo o que se haya lastimado de verdad, decidió sacarse la duda a nivel muscular. Colocó ambas manos en su tobillo, y comenzó a girarlo y masajearlo.

\- ¿Molesta? Te pudiste haber doblado el tobillo o algo así cuando tropezaste.

\- N-no –se agarró con fuerza de los bordes de la mesa, no por dolor, sino porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa al tener a Senku así de cerca y tocándole libremente la pierna. Ya sabía que le gustaba, pero él era tan reacio al contacto físico que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar, además de que sentir sus manos sobre su piel directamente la estaban haciendo sentir que su cuerpo levantaba varios grados de temperatura.

El científico continuó deslizando sus manos, masajeando su pantorrilla, presionando con sus dedos… no quería admitirlo, pero poco a poco dejaba que sus dedos exploren más tiempo del necesario esa suave y cálida piel. Para colmo ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa, y con la pierna extendida a la altura de su cintura, por lo que involuntariamente lo invadieron unas desconocidas sensaciones, que le ponían el cuerpo un poco tenso y un nuevo calor lo recorría entero. Mierda, tenía que concentrarse, pero estaba hallando esa acción estimulante. No era un maldito adolescente hormonal, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mentirse a sí mismo, y que realmente encontraba un poco excitante, por primera vez, tocarla de esa forma. En realidad sí era un adolescente hormonal, la ciencia y la evidencia lo demostraban claramente, pero él no era así y no se iba a dejar llevar por esas estupideces complicadas. Pero ella era su amiga y colega, era absurdo siquiera pensarla de otra manera, y sería muy incómodo si algo salía mal. La prioridad era la ardua misión que tenían por delante, de él no saldría hacer nada con ella, y menos si era algo que su estúpido cuerpo irracional le sugería.

Eso lo calmó un poco, y siguió deslizando sus manos hacia arriba, ahora llegando a la rodilla y realizando el mismo procedimiento. El problema vino cuando alcanzó su muslo, en especial la cara interna y la trasera del mismo, porque además de ser muy evidente la nueva cercanía, le pareció escuchar que Kohaku soltó un gemido con la boca cerrada. Sus ojos se dispararon a la cara de la rubia, y la vio abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos, y mirar a un costado rápidamente, nuevamente con las mejillas sonrojadas de una forma que le provocaron otra vez una presión en el pecho, y un tirón en su estómago…bueno, no estaba seguro de que fuera su estómago si era sincero. Aclarando su garganta sonoramente, volvió a concentrase en su tarea y en masajear y presionar cada centímetro de su muslo, pero evitando llegar a una parte quela pusiera más incómoda de lo que estaba. Cuando terminó, aunque realmente no quería alejar sus manos, su consciencia le pegó una patada mental y se obligó a separarse, para hablarle en un tono normal.

\- Bueno, parece que de verdad estás bien, leona. De todas formas, te hice unos masajes para relajar la zona, quizás estabas sobre-exigiéndote y el cansancio te pasó factura. Cuídate un poco más, pero por lo demás puedes seguir trabajando.

\- Gracias, Senku –Estaba inusualmente nerviosa, y le costaba mirarlo a los ojos. Había tratado de controlarse, pero la verdad es que le habían dado ganas de atraparlo con sus piernas y acercarlo más, no entendía qué pasaba con ella. Y como lo veía un poco malhumorado todavía, se sentía mal de tener esos nuevos pensamientos.

\- Volvamos entonces –se dio vuelta, todavía un poco rígido, pero se paró en seco cuando ahora sintió la delicada pero fuerte mano de ella sobre la de él. No quería darse vuelta porque de seguro se había sonrojado…malditas reacciones corporales que no podía controlar. Apenas mirándola de reojo, para que no se dé cuenta, le preguntó– ¿Qué pasa ahora?

\- ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? –levantó ambas cejas, y a pesar de todo se dio vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

\- Que hace rato…y un par de días te diría, te veo cortante y como enojado. Ahora mismo estás así, como malhumorado, y no entiendo por qué. No te hice nada, no nos peleamos. Realmente me disculpo por arruinar la comida, pero no creo que eso sea todo.

\- No…yo…–¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué se había dado cuenta de que lo que más le molestaba era que lo viera al maldito Mozu acercarse a ella, aunque no sabía por qué? Ser posesivo con una amiga era diez billones por ciento absurdo, y para colmo a ella misma no le caía bien el guerrero. Bueno, al demonio todo. – No estoy enojado contigo, leona. Es sólo que Mozu me está enervando, veo que te está encima y también te molesta, porque siempre te alejas de él con una cara poco amigable. Y encima que te ande toqueteando como si nada, no eres una de las chicas de su harem, pero parece que eso no lo quiere entender.

\- Oh ¿O sea que estás preocupado por mí? Gracias, Senku –vaya, realmente lo había dicho. Le dedicó la sonrisa más agradecida y brillante que pudo, le había dado mucha ternura escuchar eso.  
El corazón del científico se saltó varios latidos al ver esa sonrisa en su cara, pero como no podía manejarlo tranquilo, sólo miró para un costado con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera más molesto que antes.

\- Senku...no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sabes –él la miró de reojo ante eso– No me gustan los tipos como Mozu, es un maldito creído, superficial, y se cree que el atractivo es lo más importante de la vida. Ya sé que me quiere seducir, no soy tonta…pero no me gustan los hombres como él…sólo quería que lo sepas.

Hasta ahí podía decirle, era su zona segura, y era la verdad. Todavía no se sentía que era el momento o el lugar para hacer más que eso, pero al menos darle la tranquilidad que él parecía buscar. Por otro lado, Senku inspiró con fuerza, recordando la pregunta de hace unas noches del mentalista “¿Cómo lo sabes, qué tipo de hombre le gusta?”. No lo dijo directamente, y él ya lo sospechaba, pero hubo algo en esa afirmación de ella que lo tranquilizó un poco. No sabía si estaba pensando correctamente, pero ahora le asaltaba una nueva duda, una que nunca había considerado. ¿Y si ella estaba interesada en él? Sino no tendría sentido que le hubiera dicho eso, con decirle que Mozu le caía mal, o no le interesaba, le alcanzaba. Pero no, ese pedazo de información, por más inocente e involuntario que fuera, ahora le generaban dudas. Y también recordó la extraña teoría que había explicado Gen sobre las miradas largas. Él era un científico, y jamás se negaría a un experimento…y si era verdad y no pura palabrería, podría sacar algo de información al respecto. 

Respiró hondo, trago duro, y se decidió a mirarla a los ojos, sin decirle nada. Ella le devolvió la mirada, esperando que diga algo, pero tampoco parecía su intención, así que sólo lo miró de vuelta, conteniéndose la sensación extraña que se apoderaba de ella. Queriendo hacerlo exacto a lo que había mencionado Ryusui también, se paró más derecho, entrecerró ligeramente los ojos (sino parecería un loco y podía asustarla), se acercó unos milímetros más a ella, y colocó una mano en el cinto de su ropa, mientras la otra la dejaba colgando relajadamente. Tres segundos…ninguno apartó la mirada, pero podía ver micro movimientos en la expresión de Kohaku, como si estuviera pensando qué estaban haciendo y por qué no le decía nada, o si debía correr la mirada o no. Ahora entendía al mentalista cuando decía lo interesante que eran las expresiones humanas, en especial las inconscientes. Cinco segundos…seguían ambos en la misma posición, pero ahora ella tenía un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Diez billones de punto para esos dos, no podía creer que esa ridícula teoría de atracción fuera verdad, pero como ninguno apartó la mirada quería ver hasta cuánto podía hacerla durar, y qué pasaría después. 

Sin embargo, una fuerza completamente involuntaria e invisible hizo que se inclinara un poco más hacia ella, pero de forma muy sutil porque no dio ningún paso hacia adelante. Ahora la vio inspirar profundamente, e hizo un movimiento con el brazo incierto, como si no lo hubiera podido controlar. Demonios, le estaba costando mantenerle la mirada ahora, sentía como si Kohaku fuera un magneto gigante, y él luchaba internamente por resistirse a acercarse más. Podía sentir que él mismo se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, pero no podía evitarlo ni hacer nada más que mirar la profundidad de esos hermosos ojos entre azules y aguamarina, y esas pupilas se sentían como un agujero negro que lo absorbían. 

Kohaku no estaba mejor que él, al principio le había parecido muy extraño que sólo la mirara, y comenzaba a poner nerviosa, pero poco a poco ese nervio se transformó en algo indescifrable, y de pronto era ella la que no podía, ni quería, mirar a otro lado. Se sentía atraída y completamente atrapada en esos ojos rojos, que siempre le habían parecido únicos y fascinantes, pero ahora le generaban muchas más sensaciones. Perdió la sensación del tiempo, y sinceramente sintió que podría pasar todo el día mirando le infinidad y cada mínimo detalle de esos ojos. Incluso con su increíble vista veía los detalles más pequeños y preciosos de los ojos carmín que la aprisionaban, algo que nunca antes había apreciado (porque jamás lo había podido mirar tan fijamente durante tanto tiempo). Y de pronto sintió como si hubiera una energía misteriosa que la obligaba a inclinarse hacia él, de hecho, no estaba segura pero le daba la impresión de que cada segundo estaban un poco más cerca, a pesar de que ninguno diera un paso adelante. Todo perdió materialidad a su alrededor, era una sensación misteriosa pero que no quería interrumpir, y de pronto sintió un calor que se acercaba a su cara, y perdida como estaba no logró deducir conscientemente que era la cara de Senku que se acercaba a la suya, porque a pesar de estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos. 

Antes de que sus cerebros pudieran procesar lo que hacían, la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando, el tiempo parecía haberse parado a su alrededor, y parecían estar en una especie de burbuja donde sólo esos ojos existían. Tampoco controlaron voluntariamente sus cabezas cuando se inclinaron tan sutilmente, como si la misteriosa atracción ahora cambiara de eje, desde sus ojos hacia sus bocas. Por más que sus ojos se iban cerrando, no dejaban de verse, incluso con los ojos cerrados era como si pudieran seguirse viendo. Y de pronto sintieron una calidez suave y abrasiva, que en realidad era la de sus labios rozándose, con mucha lentitud y delicadeza, y así como sólo se apoyaron en un principio, cada segundo que pasaba la sensación se volvía más y más intensa, con más presión quizás, no tenían idea. Sólo sabían que era algo completamente nuevo y absurdamente adictivo, y no había motivos para separarse. Era como si cada milímetro que sus labios exploraban, abriera un mundo nuevo, amplificándose fuera de toda lógica. Instintivamente sus cabezas se acomodaban e inclinaban, dando nuevas posibilidades de seguir recorriéndose, y ninguno supo quién dio el primer paso, pero en algún momento alguno abrió más su boca para profundizar y saborear más ese contacto, y su lengua rozó los labios del otro. Sus alientos se mezclaron, y esa nueva ola de sensaciones cálidas se intensificó, y ambos comenzaron a volver a explorarse, esta vez haciendo lo mismo con sus suaves lenguas. Todo era más húmedo y resbaladizo ahora, pero extrañamente se sentía bien, y hasta mejor, y los acercaba más y más incluso inconscientemente acercando sus manos al cuerpo del otro, como si no les alcanzara la cercanía y quisieran fundirse uno en el otro.

No tuvieron idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, quizás fueron unos segundos, o varios minutos, tal vez una hora… tampoco importaba, todo su ser abocado a ese nuevo y adictivo placer que los recorría. Pero, así como la fuerza misteriosa los había acercado y unido, hubo otra que comenzó a volverlos finalmente a la realidad, y se fueron alejando milímetro a milímetro, todavía respirándose mutuamente, como negándose a separarse y volver al mundo consciente. Como un proceso inverso, volvieron a abrir de a poco los ojos, y manteniéndose la mirada fijamente se fueron alejando poco a poco, hasta volver a la posición original en la que estaban. Como si alguien hubiera tronado los dedos y los hubiera despertado de una hipnosis, de pronto ambos abrieron los ojos como sorprendidos, furiosamente sonrojados por lo que había pasado entre ellos. 

Lo único que era seguro ahora, es que ninguno podía negar que había atracción…y quizás mucho más, entre ellos, y que sí era mutua. Sin negarlo, ni pedir perdón, ni haciendo ninguna torpeza que terminara de cortar ese particular clima que se había creado entre ellos, solamente se sonrieron en silencio, los ojos de ambos brillando como una noche estrellada, y salieron de la sala médica. Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que ya no se escondía bajo la superficie, y lo que podrían tener desde ese día en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Mozu seguía ayudando llevando las cajas de comida, pero todo el tiempo atento a cuando esos dos salieran de la sala médica. Sabía muy bien que no la había lastimado, pero no estaba seguro de por qué estaban tardando tanto tiempo en salir. Dudó por un momento si sin proponérselo había terminado acercando a la bella guerrera y al flacucho, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, todavía no se rendiría. De verdad le interesaba Kohaku, y ese breve momento que compartieron con su “accidente” había logrado que ella se ponga nerviosa por la cercanía y no lo corriera, ese era un buen signo. Un momento después, finalmente salieron de la sala, pero por lo que vio, ninguno tenía una expresión distinta, sino más bien relajados y serenos. Por un lado eso era bueno, que no estuvieran nerviosos significaba que seguramente no había pasado nada especial entre ellos…por el otro, podía ser justamente lo contrario, pero quedaba por averiguarlo.

\- Kohaku-chan, ¿estás bien? –su rostro expresaba cierta preocupación, aunque falsa.

\- Sí, perfectamente. Gracias por atraparme antes Mozu, o el golpe hubiera sido duro.

\- ¿Tienes algún dolor?

\- No, ninguno. Senku me revisó y me hizo un masaje en…la rodilla, por si tenía la pierna cansada. Ya estoy lista para trabajar, déjame que te ayude.

\- Ya veo, mejor así –el científico le pasó por al lado sin mirarlo, y sin mirarla a ella. Quizás estaba arrepentido de su acto de celos, y se estaba conteniendo nuevamente. Mozu sonrió ante esa idea – De acuerdo, pero por las dudas, déjame los cajones más pesados a mí, no te fuerces demasiado, bella.

Cada uno continuó con su trabajo y ayudaron con otros, pero Kohaku estuvo un poco distraída toda la tarde. No podía creer lo que había pasado con Senku, pero sentía un agradable hormigueo en el estómago cuando pensaba en eso, había sido tan delicado como intenso. Pero sobre todo, quería hablar con él para ver cómo continuarían, porque con eso había cambiado todo, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Para su mala suerte, no había logrado cruzar palabra con él ningún momento, se había encerrado con los generales para elaborar el plan detallado de todo lo que necesitaban para llegar a tierra firme. No sabía si para bien o para mal, tuvo la compañía de Mozu todo el rato, preguntándole cosas de su vida, su aldea, su entrenamiento para llegar a ser súper fuerte como era, todo le interesaba. Por lo cual tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en la charla que se debía con Senku.

Pero la noche llegó, y todos se juntaron a cenar y finalmente a disfrutar de su merecido descanso. Senku estuvo rodeado todo el tiempo por sus amigos, así que fue muy difícil para Kohaku encontrar el momento adecuado. Estaban sentados en círculo hablando entre todos, y ella se había metido no sólo para hablar, sino para sacarse de encima de una vez al pesado guerrero, que la seguía como su sombra. Lo extraño era que, si bien ella estaba bastante atenta a él, no veía lo mismo del lado del científico. Un par de veces cruzaron miradas o palabras, pero no daba la impresión de que hubiera pasado nada especial. Pero no era ilusión suya, él fue el que había iniciado toda esa movida con ella en la sala, y además del beso, la mirada y la sonrisa que compartieron después hablaban por sí solas de que había algo más entre ellos. Algo que ahora no salía a la superficie. Finalmente, cuando estaban a punto de irse a dormir, Senku se dignó a mirar unos segundos más largos en dirección a ella, y la rubia le correspondió la mirada, hasta que se decidió a acercarse a hablar.

\- Senku, ¿podemos ir a la proa del barco a hablar?

\- Te gusta mucho esa parte.

\- ¿Qué? –ese comentario la confundió

\- Que últimamente se te ve reflexionando ahí por las noches, anoche estabas ahí cuando Mozu se te acercó a hablar.

\- Ah…eso –¿Así que Senku estaba atento a lo que ella hacía, aunque después se hiciera el indiferente? – Sí, me gusta cómo se ve el horizonte, y me pregunto cómo estarán todos en la aldea. Creo que siento un poco de nostalgia

\- Están perfectamente, no te preocupes. Hablamos a diario con Ruri, y dejamos un gran aprovisionamiento de comidas y herramientas.

\- Bien –era incómodo tener que sacar el tema, quizás porque antes había pasado todo naturalmente, y ahora forzarlo se sentía raro– Senku…tengo que preguntar, ¿qué pasó antes?

\- Tendrás que ser un poco más específica, leona, pasaron muchas cosas hoy.

\- En la sala médica. Ya sabes…el beso –lo miró a los ojos para buscar su reacción.

\- Sí. ¿Qué con eso? –estaba respondiendo corto, pero su mirada era relajada.

\- Me sorprendió mucho que sucediera, pero me gustó –directa como era, quería decírselo, aunque se estaba sonrojando mucho al decirlo.

\- Sí, fue agradable –una diminuta sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros a partir de ahora?

\- ¿Qué pasará con qué? –frunció el ceño– Nada cambiará, leona. Somos los mismos de siempre, con la misma misión con la que empezamos este viaje. Fue un beso, tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a casar por habernos besado unos minutos.

\- No, ya lo sé –Ya sabía que Senku era racional y frío, pero le había parecido que a él también le había afectado el beso. Y hubo un brillo en su mirada en ese momento, ¿por qué ahora lo ocultaba? ¡Él la había besado! – No sé lo que piensas, pero al menos para mí sí fue algo especial. Nunca había besado a nadie, y tampoco es algo que haría ligeramente, por más que no sea ni femenina ni romántica.

\- Yo tampoco besé a nadie antes, y sabes lo que pienso de las relaciones románticas. ¿Para qué insistes entonces? –su mirada se endureció un poco, lucía irritado.

\- No insisto…sólo quería saber cómo te sentías al respecto. Me gustas, Senku, y a pesar de tu actitud no creo equivocarme al pensar que también te gusto, aunque sea un poco, o no me hubieras besado –no le iba a rogar, pero al menos sería sincera en todo. Y podía jurar que él estaba guardándose algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué o por qué.

Hubo algo en la expresión de Senku que vaciló al oír eso. Incluso Kohaku logró detectar con su fina visión que sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, pero a pesar de eso sólo la miró fijo un momento, hasta que eventualmente corrió la mirada hacia el horizonte, sin decir nada. Lo que sea que le pasara, no iba a soltarlo ahora, pero ella tenía una paciencia más limitada que esa, en especial cuando su orgullo estaba en juego.

\- Bueno, ya que parece que no quieres darme una respuesta honesta ahora, no “insistiré” más. Sólo quiero decirte que me decepcionas un poco Senku, tú que tanto te jactabas de no mentir, ni siquiera puedes darme una de tus respuestas lógicas ahora. Buenas noches, que descanses.

Se fue un poco enojada, dejándolo solo (porque no lo vio moverse de ahí, aún cuándo lo perdió de vista) pero a los pocos pasos su expresión dio lugar a una más triste. Para colmo, se cruzó en su camino a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento.

\- Kohaku-chan… esa mirada sin brillo no le sienta bien a tu belleza, ¿qué te sucede? –Mozu la observó preocupado.

\- No tengo ganas de hablar Mozu, y menos contigo, disculpa.

\- Espera –la tomó del brazo para detenerla, pero al encontrarse con la mirada fiera de la rubia la soltó con suavidad, haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que se tranquilizara. – Déjame decirte algo, porque soy muy observador y no me gusta verte así. Senku es el hombre con “fuerza de corazón” que te gusta, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

\- ¿Cómo…? –empezó a decir, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

\- Estuve buscando en este barco a aquellos que parecieran coincidir con tus palabras, y todavía tenía mis dudas, pero vi que te fuiste a hablar con él y ahora volviste con una mala cara. Es seguro que te afectó lo que sea que hayas hablado con él.

\- No lo voy a negar, pero no sé en qué te cambia a ti eso.

\- Me cambia, y mucho. Porque de verdad me gustas Kohaku-chan, y ya no solamente por lo hermosa y fuerte que eres, sino por lo que pude conocer de ti en este breve tiempo. Pero para mi mala suerte, tu corazón ya está ocupado con otro hombre, y no te ofendas, pero por muy inteligente que sea me parece un idiota. –Kohaku levantó una ceja, pero no le contestó– Y te diré más, te seré completamente sincero. No pienso renunciar a ti, no lo haré, al menos hasta que puedan demostrarme que de verdad tienes un futuro con Senku.

\- Mozu…–no se esperaba eso, sabía que él era un maldito arrogante y superficial, pero se lo veía bastante serio y determinado ahora– Yo también te seré honesta entonces. No me gustas, ni me interesas, y estoy bastante segura que eso cambiará, entonces no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo buscándome. Aunque Senku no quiera otra cosa que una amistad conmigo, no hay lugar para ti.

\- Y aunque fuera así, no cambiaré de opinión. Si ese idiota de verdad no está interesado en ti, en algún momento tendrás que abrir tu corazón a otro hombre. No te voy a presionar a que gustes de mí, pero quisiera que me conozcas más antes de decidirlo. Así que te voy a ayudar un poco.

\- ¿Ayudar a qué?

\- Parece que el líder aquí tiene problemas para reconocer sus sentimientos –sonrió con burla– Porque te puedo asegurar que lo vi estallar de furia por dentro hoy a la mañana cuando te salvé de tu caída. Me dio un manotazo para que no te toque y todo, eso no lo hace un amigo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí…me pareció. Pero después actuó normal –omitiendo el beso– quizás sólo desconfía de ti.

\- Algo que dice que a ese flacucho no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos y preocupaciones. Ya lo veremos, por ahora escúchame. Y te lo puedo asegurar como hombre, nada nos despierta más los instintos violentos que cuando otro hombre se mete con la mujer que te interesa.

Las mejillas de Kohaku se colorearon de un rojo intenso antes esa frase. No quería admitir que hasta ahora todo lo que decía Mozu era cierto, pero al menos lo seguiría escuchando. Era demasiado observador e inteligente a su forma.

\- Entonces, más bien parece que no quiere admitir que le gustas, aunque no veo el motivo por el cual alguien se contendría de estar con una mujer tan increíble como tú, en especial cuando sabe que va a ser correspondido. Como dije, un idiota. Pero el punto es, ya sabemos cómo hacer que el estoico líder reaccione, ¿verdad, Kohaku-chan? Sí…vamos a ponerle celoso, y con eso con suerte lo hará sincerarse con lo que siente de verdad.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Ponerlo celoso? Será obvio, y además sabe que no me interesas, se lo dije yo misma. ¿Y cómo lo harás, para que parezca cierto?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, no arruinaré la sorpresa, quiero disfrutar de tus expresiones auténticas –la mirada seductora que le dedicó la puso un poco incómoda– sólo te pido que no seas tan dura conmigo, y colabores. Él no sabe que estamos teniendo esta charla, pero sí que te fuiste molesta, así que bien puede ser posible que ahora te abras a hablar con otros hombres.

\- No voy a actuar o mentirle a Senku, ni a nadie. Ni voy a hacer como que de pronto me interesas.

\- No te estoy pidiendo eso, preciosa. Sólo que actúes natural, como con tus otros amigos. No es muy difícil, podrás hacerlo. Como los otros días, que hablábamos, compartimos unos tragos, nos conocimos. Sencillo, y de paso me conoces un poco mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

\- …De acuerdo.

No le estaba pidiendo nada muy extraño, y ella también quería sacarse la duda con respecto a Senku, así que accedió, aunque todavía desconfiaba un poco de él. De pronto captó que él miró rápidamente hacia atrás de ella, pero en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo volvió a mirarla a los ojos, dedicándole una expresión extrañamente dulce. Sin pedirle permiso, le colocó una mano en el hombro, y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, agarrándola desprevenida, para darle un corto abrazo y un beso en la frente. Sin dejarla responder ni resistirse, se alejó, no sin antes dedicarle un guiño de ojo de lo más cómplice. Kohaku se quedó dura, y pensaba contestarle algo desagradable, cuando se dio cuenta que sentía una presencia cerca…y por lo que acababa de pasar se dio cuenta que seguramente se trataría de Senku, y por eso el guerrero había hecho eso. Resistiendo la impresión de sentirse un poco usada, no pudo evitar sentir un gramo de satisfacción al imaginar el picor interno que le habría generado al científico ver eso, así que hizo lo posible por verse natural e irse caminando a su compartimento de descanso, no dejando ver ninguna reacción suya.

Al día siguiente, Kohaku contó con la compañía de Mozu durante buena parte del día, mayormente cuando compartían tareas de fuerza y cuando entrenaban. En realidad, a ella le tocaba luchar con Kirisame, pero como la isleña y Mozu eran del mismo lugar, también entrenaban juntos, y así fue como le propusieron a Kohaku hacerlo turnados entre los tres. Eso cuando el guerrero no entrenaba con Hyoga o Matsukage, con los cuales pasaba muchas horas también. Pero parecía tener infinita energía como la rubia, así que verdaderamente se empezaban a entender mejor y a Kohaku le parecía menos molesto y arrogante, ya no tenía que forzar tanto las sonrisas o el buen humor alrededor de él. Incluso dejaba que el guerrero se le acerque un poco más de lo necesario, o algún “inocente” roce, aunque nunca se propasaba. En el fondo sabía que era parte del plan de él, o ya habría perdido sus manos hace rato.

El que no estaba del todo contento con la nueva dinámica era Senku, que si bien no intervenía y hablaba normalmente con Kohaku, sus ojos se encendían con una chispa peligrosa cada vez que tenía que tratar con Mozu, o directamente lo ignoraba si podía, pidiéndole a Tsukasa que le diera las instrucciones por él, aunque haciéndolo como sin darle importancia. Por supuesto que nadie sospechó nada de su actitud, era demasiado sutil, y a él no le gustaba armar escándalos ni perder el tiempo con estupideces. O eso fue así hasta que un día sucedió algo distinto. Una noche de casino particularmente animada para la tripulación, estaban todos bastante borrachos por la cerveza, las apuestas (habían comenzado a beber cuando las perdían, ya que no tenían dinero para apostar). Y por todos, incluía a los generales y a Kohaku. Estaban festejando que había pasado una semana entera del extenso viaje, y el tiempo había sido soleado y favorable en cuanto a olas y viento, y eso alcanzaba para montar una fiesta como pocas veces. Sintiendo que quería despejarse un poco, la rubia se fue a su parte favorita del barco, la proa, y se apoyó en la baranda para respirar profundamente.

Viendo eso, Senku decidió acercarse a hablar un poco con ella, hace días estaban tan ocupados como distanciados, y él no podía encontrar un maldito hueco para compartir con ella, porque el pesado de Mozu siempre merodeaba cerca. Su actitud no había cambiado, y si bien estaba más relajado y de mejor humor (cuando no se enfurecía internamente por cercanía en aumento de esos dos), no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras con Kohaku sobre el tema del beso ni de la discusión que habían tenido. Una parte de él quería disculparse con ella por haber sido tan tosco, pero la otra estaba preocupada de que si le era completamente sincero, todo podría cambiar de verdad para ellos, y él no se quería arriesgar a complicar su relación con la leona. Bastante molesto era desconcentrarse cada tanto pensando en ella o recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que menguaría su concentración si se dejaba llevar por el deseo y el afecto que sentía irremediablemente hacia su amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, nuevamente el molesto de Mozu fue más rápido y se le acercó primero. La saludó amigablemente, incluso le puso una mano en la espalda y se la frotó como a modo de consuelo. Senku se ocultó disimuladamente detrás del grueso mástil del barco, pero cada tanto los miraba de reojo.

\- Buenas noches Kohaku-chan. Sí que saben divertirse tus amigos.

\- Lo sé, y es claro que les gusta más una fiesta que el trabajo. Pero se lo merecen, no es fácil para nadie estar tan lejos de casa y por tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, es verdad. Aunque yo ya no tengo casa, ni sé lo que haré cuando esto termine.

\- Puedes volver a tu isla, te llevaremos en barco hasta allá, junto con Kirisame.

\- No sé si quiero. Será raro volver allá, con todo lo que pasó. Quizás tenga que echar raíces en otro lado…como en tu aldea. Si no llego a tener suerte contigo, me parece que hay unas cuantas chicas hermosas allá, aunque ninguna sea fuerte como tú.

\- Será mi suerte entonces que vengas, así dejas de molestarme. Hay muchas mujeres bellas, y conozco a unas que están muy interesadas en tener novio –rió pensando en las tres hermanas.

\- Oh, quédate quieta, Kohaku-chan. Tienes una pestaña en la cara, permíteme quitártela.

Mozu, obviamente habiendo detectado a Senku desde el principio, acercó su mano a la cara de Kohaku, que lo miró alzando su cara hacia la de él. Le pidió a la rubia que cerrara los ojos un momento, para que no le molesten sus dedos, a lo cual ella accedió sin dudar esta vez. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y como le levantó la cabeza un poco desde el mentón, daba la impresión que Kohaku estaba muy a gusto con eso, al menos a los ojos del científico, que comenzaba a ver la escena un poco preocupado, con el corazón martillándole hasta en los oídos de los nervios, y apretando el vaso que tenía en la mano con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Disculpa, me voy a acercar un poco más a tu cara, con esta oscuridad no tengo tan buena vista como la tuya –apenas movió sus labios cuando le murmuró eso, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa seductora, a medida que iba entrecerrando sus ojos.

Cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros de su cara, y precisamente de la boca de Kohaku, se escuchó un estallido cerca, y él se alejó de ella “sobresaltado”, aunque sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, o se lo imaginaba. Kohaku miró rápidamente en dirección del sonido, y se encontró con una expresión extraña en la cara se Senku, que la miraba a ella en vez del vaso de vidrio estallado en el piso. Pero más que eso se preocupó cuando detectó un color rojo oscuro en los dedos de una mano de él, la que seguramente sostenía el vaso que ahora estaba partido entre un charco de bebida en el piso, y se acercó a él corriendo.

\- ¡Senku! Te lastimaste… ¿qué pasó?

\- No sé, seguramente el vaso estaba defectuoso y se terminó de partir, son unos cortes superficiales, no es para preocuparse –decía eso con una mirada ausente, mirando el líquido esparcirse por el suelo.

\- No…podrá ser superficial, pero tenemos que limpiarte y vendarte para que no se infecte. Ven conmigo.

Kohaku lo arrastró a la sala médica, parecía que los pies del científico estuvieran pegados al piso como si cargaran un enorme peso, y su mirada lucía igual de perdida y conflictuada. Cuando llegaron, ella lo miró detenidamente, dándose cuenta lo que le pasaba.

\- ¿Estás borracho?

\- No…diez billones seguro por ciento seguro que no…creo.

\- Pero si tú casi no tomas alcohol, ¿cómo pasó esto? –había algo adorable en su mirada perdida, y en la forma en que dijo lo anterior, que casi la hicieron reír.

\- ¿De quién te crees que fue la idea de hacer la cerveza?

\- De Françoise, y seguro porque Ryusui lo sugirió.

\- Traidora…

\- Oh, vamos, ¿por algo como eso?

\- No, no por eso.

Senku la miró con los labios apretados y los ojos un poco turbios, pero no dijo más nada después de eso, así que Kohaku se dispuso a limpiarle los cortes y vendarle los dedos lastimados. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir que el científico le clavaba la mirada todo el tiempo, pero por lo demás estaba muy silencioso. Ella también estaba un poco entonada por el alcohol, y el movimiento del barco no ayudaba, pero por lo menos conservaba la mayoría de sus sentidos intactos. Cuando terminó, hizo contacto visual con él, que todavía tenía sus ojos rojos clavados en ella. Era como si quisiera decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo no se animaba.

\- Senku, dilo de una vez, ¿qué te sucede? –al escuchar eso, finalmente le corrió la mirada, pero pareció pensar algo seriamente antes de volver a hacerlo.

\- Dijiste que yo te gustaba.

\- Sí, lo dije –respondió cautelosa, no tenía idea a dónde quería llegar con eso.

\- Parece que las leonas cambian de idea absurdamente rápido –su acusación era tan directa como poco clara.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Y dijiste que el beso que nos dimos fue especial. Que no harías eso fácilmente con otro.

\- Sí, así es –no podía negar sus palabras porque eran ciertas, pero seguía sin entender a qué iba con eso, y por qué lo traía a colación justo ahora. ¿Se acordaba tanto todo lo que habían hablado esa noche? Y eso que parecía indiferente.

\- No es lo que vi.

\- ¿Qué viste? De verdad no sé a qué te refieres. No me besé con nadie desde ese día. Fuiste el único hombre que besé en mi vida, no te entiendo. Estás extraño Senku, quizás sea el alcohol, pero si no puedes ser más claro, enton-

Así como si nada, sin previo aviso, y siendo más rápido que los reflejos atontados de Kohaku, Senku adelantó las dos manos para agarrarle la cara y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla bruscamente. De hecho, fue tan torpe que sus dientes chocaron un poco al principio, pero se recompuso besándola con mucha más intensidad que la otra vez. No había nada místico ni cariñoso esta vez, Senku incluso empujó su lengua abriendo paso en la boca de ella, dejándola saborear el alcohol en su boca, así como lo hacía él con la de ella. En ningún momento soltó su cara, parecía como si temiera que, si la soltaba, ella se esfumaría. Y tal vez ese era realmente su miedo, uno que jamás diría en voz alta, pero que en ese momento lo estaba quemando por dentro. Maldito alcohol, lo estaban haciendo pensar cosas ilógicas, y no podía hacer nada para detener ese hilo de pensamientos. Quería borrar de su mente la imagen del maldito y musculoso Mozu, tocándole la cara, respirándole cerca, a milímetros de su dulce boca. Quería borrar todas esas sonrisas que los veía compartir, ese entendimiento a la hora de entrenar, esas amenas charlas que los veía tener. Pero no, no se borraban de su mente ni aunque pensara la fórmula más difícil del universo, ni se borraban por más que bebiera más alcohol del que su flojo cuerpo pudiera soportar, ni tampoco se borraban cuando ella le decía que no había pasado nada con el guerrero.

Frustrado con esos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, y sin poder controlar su cuerpo y su mente saturados de alcohol, lo único que podía hacer era en devorar a Kohaku, fundirse de alguna forma posible con ella, buscar sus sinceras respuestas con las reacciones de su cuerpo, más que con la de sus palabras. Pero todo lo que podía encontrar eran los sentimientos genuinos de ella, que poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle el beso cuando la marea de sensaciones la dejó reaccionar. Era absurdamente sincera e inocente, al mismo tiempo que fascinantemente valiente y confiada, y esa personalidad suya lo desarmaba, lo hizo desde el primer día que la conoció, aunque ni siquiera lo sospechaba en ese entonces. Y tenía que agradecer tanto como maldecir el momento en que ella se lanzó a abrazarlo en la isla, aliviada de que los había salvado a todos, porque ahí se dio cuenta lo importante que era para ella. Pero a pesar de todo, la seguía viendo como una valiosa amiga, hasta que un día el lancero Hyoga tuvo la brillante idea de revivir a su némesis llamado Mozu, y ese maldito se había acercado demasiado a Kohaku, tanto que disparó todas las alarmas en la mente del científico.

En todo eso pensaba mientras la besaba de forma desesperada, como si esa boca fuese para él como el oxígeno en el agua para un pez, que se sentía que se ahogaba si quedaba fuera de ella. Un sentimiento así lo inundó cuando creyó ver que la rubia iba a ser besada y reclamada por ese infeliz endemoniadamente fuerte. Ni siquiera su respiración le importaba en ese momento, sentía que incluso inhalaba de la boca de ella, hasta el aire quería compartir sólo con su leona en ese momento. Pero esa ola de pensamientos y de sensaciones lo terminó por arrollar, y de pronto no le gustó para nada sentirse tan vulnerable y dependiente, era algo muy peligroso para él, o eso creía. Así que antes de que lo terminen de dominar terminó el intenso beso, como quien se quiere despegar de una descarga eléctrica que lo unió a la corriente, aunque no sacó las manos de su hermosa cara.

Kohaku estaba totalmente sonrojada, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados y llenos de deseo, y su boca entreabierta, una imagen de lo más lujuriosa, como seguramente estaba él en ese mismo momento. Definitivamente había vuelto en sí, y hasta le pareció que parte del estado alcohólico que tenía se había esfumado de alguna forma. No quería seguir con esas ideas exageradas que habían dominado su mente, diez billones por ciento seguro que no, pero no se iría de ahí sin dejarle algo en claro a Kohaku.

\- Te lo digo ahora y no lo voy a volver a repetir, leona: Así como nadie más que yo te besó hasta ahora, lo mismo vale de ahora en adelante, nadie más que yo lo hará. Sólo quiero que me mires a mí con esa expresión que tienes ahora, y yo haré lo mismo contigo ¿entendido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Tengo que reconocer que me gustó tanto escribir esta historia, que también quise consentirlos a los que me lo pidieron y continuarla un poco más. Así que quedarán uno o dos capítulos por delante, según lo que surja cuando me inspire xD. El Senku duro como una nuez, celoso, y finalmente explosivo (impulsado por un poquito de alcohol, ejem!) es algo que derrite a más de una, brindemos por eso. Que descansen, cuídense! ¡Hasta el próximooo!


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Lo entiendes?

Senku no le había soltado la cara, y todavía estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con lo cual podía ver muy de cerca esos ojos rojos que llameaban con pasión. No sólo el muy intenso beso la había abrumado, ver al siempre estoico científico con esa desesperación y actitud completamente posesiva también lo había hecho. Apenas si procesaba que le seguía hablando, si no fuera porque le insistió unas veces más preguntándole si había entendido su "exigencia", y no parecía que fuera a dejarla en paz hasta no recibir una respuesta. Pero Kohaku no podía sacar ni un sonido de su boca, que estaba ligeramente entreabierta de la sorpresa, así que solamente asintió mínimamente con la cabeza, y dirigía su mirada de un ojo al otro de él, completamente hipnotizada.

Cuando quedó satisfecho por la respuesta esperada, le sonrió como si hubiera sido el diablo con el que alguna pobre alma selló un pacto, y le dio un último y corto beso, brusco todavía. Y apenas se separaron, él la soltó, y se giró sobre sus talones para irse de allí, dejándola aturdida y sola por un rato, hasta que su consciencia se dignó a volver a funcionar para hacerla salir de allí. Sin decir palabra, se fue directo a los camarotes, para echarse en la cama a tratar de dormir, algo que le parecía bastante imposible en ese momento. Todavía dabas vuelta en su cabeza algo que había dicho Senku y que no llegó a entender, de que vio como ella estaba por besar a otro hombre. No había hecho el amague de besar a nadie, y el último hombre con el que estuvo hablando antes de que el científico estalle de celos fue...Mozu. Pero si sólo estaban hablando, no tenía sentido. Oh, salvo cuando él le estaba sacando la pestaña caída, que se acercó demasiado, eso debió de ser. De todas formas, le pareció muy estúpido que se pusiera así de celoso por eso, cuando lo último que recordaba era que se había comportado como un imbécil siendo indiferente al primer beso que se dieron.

Tenía que reconocer que Mozu lo tenía más calado a Senku que ella misma, porque no sólo supo que estaba interesado en ella, sino que dijo que iba a hacerlo exponer sus sentimientos mediante celos, y sucedió tal como dijo. Quería contarle, pero también le pareció un poco injusto, en especial porque parecía interesado en ella de verdad. Lamentaba que esté tan obsesionado con seducirla, pero tampoco le parecía que estuviese enamorado. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentía por Senku? Le gustaba, eso seguro, no sólo desde que lo conoció sino luego cada día que siguieron juntos, era un joven muy interesante y noble, y bastante atractivo a pesar de su escuálido físico. También era negador de sus sentimientos, y emocionalmente torpe a un punto dañino para los demás por momentos, como cuando le respondió muy desinteresadamente sobre el primer beso que compartieron, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué.... se lo podía preguntar otro día. ¿Pero y si ella también estaba fascinada con el científico como Mozu lo estaba con ella? Nunca se había enamorado antes, y no le había interesado el romance, así que quizás era solamente un sentimiento de admiración muy fuerte, sumado al afecto y la confianza que se tenían. ¿Cómo saber si estaba enamorada? Aunque si lo estuviera, tampoco pensaba que fuera a cambiar la situación, más allá de aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

Oh, quizás por eso Senku era así también, porque sabía que, aunque tuviera esos sentimientos hacia ella, no había mucho que hacer con eso. Bueno, en realidad si eran compartidos sí podían hacer algo, como estar en una relación. Pero más allá de disfrutar de más muestras de cariño y besos, no era como si pudieran hacer nada más profundo con eso en ese momento en particular, y en el extenso viaje en barco, o con la interminable misión que tenían por delante, y estaba segura que el científico tenía la cabeza llena con ese tema. Pero volviendo a recordar las fuertes palabras del peliverde...dijo que nadie más la besaría, y que sólo se mirarían entre ellos con "esa expresión". ¿De qué demonios hablaba, qué expresión tenía ella en ese momento, para reclamarla sólo para él? Recordaba que la piel le ardía, y que estaba abrumada de lo intenso y brusco que le había resultado el beso, y lamentó que no haya durado más, porque su cuerpo le comenzaba a pedir cosas que...OH. OOOOOH. De pronto le avergonzaron las ideas que cruzaron por su cabeza, cosas que nunca había hecho, y sin embargo era como si supiera exactamente lo que quería que pasara. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, pero se dio cuenta que fue lo mismo que pudo detectar en la mirada llena de deseo que Senku le dedicó. O sea que él... ¿también quería ESO? No, imposible, o en ese momento lo era al menos. Pero se siguió preguntando cómo sería hacer algo así, y nada menos que con Senku. Menos mal que nadie podía leer sus pensamientos. Ya hablaría al día siguiente con el científico, también era una posibilidad que estuviera un poco borracho y no se acuerde mucho cuando se hiciera de mañana. Por ahora tenía que preocuparse en dormir y descansar ella también, y se obligó a ello, aunque la tranquilidad de su mente no parecía muy de acuerdo con su decisión.

Cuando la mañana llegó, Kohaku sintió que alguien le estaba tocando la mejilla. Parecía más una caricia, pero había algo insistente que empezaba a molestarla. Hizo sonar desde el fondo de su garganta un sonido parecido a un gruñido, como advertencia de que se estaba irritando, pero el perpetrador no se sintió intimidado. No había muchas personas con la confianza te hacerle eso sin preocuparse por recibir un golpe de su parte, y por lo que pasó el día anterior, una parte de ella sospechaba que fuera el "dueño" de sus miradas. Lista para cobrar venganza por la osadía de despertarla de esa forma, simuló que seguía durmiendo mientras preparaba cada músculo de su cuerpo para el ataque. Y luego, más rápido de lo que la vista y el cuerpo podían reaccionar normalmente, se giró y saltó para caer encima de su víctima, pero mientras abría los ojos en el aire y mostraba su sonrisa de victoria, se horrorizó de lo que sus ojos veían: No era Senku sobre el que estaba a punto de caer encima: Era Mozu.

\- Buen día a ti también, Kohaku-chan. Me alegra saber que despertaste tan enérgica y ardiente conmigo.

\- N-no... –Estaba tan sorprendida y todavía espantada que no se dio cuenta ni le importó la situación comprometedora en la que estaban. El atractivo guerrero estaba boca arriba en el piso, y ella sentada sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, aprisionándolo contra el piso.

\- Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero me remito a los hechos. Y debo decir que no me puedo quejar para nada de tener a una belleza como tú encima de mí, y en una posición tan provocadora. Me entusiasma cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Kohaku inhaló bruscamente, primero porque el muy atrevido posó sus manos en las caderas de ella, para retenerla donde estaba, y la otra, porque...sentía algo incómodo presionando contra ella, algo que sus instintos le gritaban lo que era, pero se negaba a reconocerlo por todo lo que implicaba. Para cuando logró reaccionar finalmente, era demasiado tarde.

\- No sé quién te piensas que eres, leona, si crees que puedes levantarte tan...

Dioses, no....NO NO NO. Nuevamente su cuerpo se congeló y no pudo salirse de encima de Mozu, pero esta vez fue porque se dio cuenta quién era el que estaba detrás de ellos, y se paró en seco al ver la escena. Lentamente giró la cabeza para mirar de reojo, y se encontró con Senku completamente quieto, con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa, y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Ojos que lentamente enfocaron mejor en la situación, y se volvieron a abrir más si fuera posible al notar el muy notorio estado de excitación del guerrero, sus manos en el trasero de Kohaku, y ella sentada a horcajadas de él, sin mucha prisa por quitarse. La tensión del aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo, o más bien con una pluma, pero lo que a la rubia más le asustó fue ver cómo la cara del científico se desencajaba, primero de incredulidad, luego de algo parecido a una desilusión, y finalmente se contrajo en una expresión de furia muy palpable y casi nunca vista en él.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso en esa situación fue que Mozu de pronto dejó entrever una sonrisa, como si hallara eso muy divertido o satisfactorio. Kohaku no llegó a verla, porque ahora sus ojos aguamarina sólo prestaban atención al peliverde, pero para este fue como si lo hubieran acuchillado y ahora estuvieran retorciendo el arma en su interior.

\- Senku...no...–se levantó rápidamente del guerrero, aunque ya era demasiado tarde–no es lo que crees, de verdad que...

Pero el joven no la escuchó, estaba demasiado aturdido e iracundo como para permitir prestarle atención a algo más que el mensaje que se había enviado de sus ojos a su cerebro. A pesar de eso, logró contenerse admirablemente, porque solamente se dio vuelta y se fue, caminando anormalmente lento. Kohaku alcanzó a agarrarle el antebrazo para detenerlo, pero cuando hizo contacto visual con él se asustó, lo cual hizo que suelte instantáneamente su agarre: Él le dedicó una mirada que gritaba silenciosamente "te odio". Y sin más, volvió a mirar al frente y seguir su (lento) camino sin mirar atrás. Kohaku se quedó paralizada, tapándose la boca y mirando alejarse la espalda se Senku, pero ya no se atrevía a seguirlo. Esa mirada fue mucho peor que si le hubiera gritado, y no tenía idea cómo podría convencerlo de que no era para nada lo que él pensaba que había sucedido. Lo único que sí sabía, es que la palabra "traidora" que él había dicho la noche anterior le volvió a la mente, y que ahora lo hubiera dicho en serio.

Kohaku se quedó ahí, quieta, demasiado sorprendida y shockeada con la horrible mirada que había recibido, e injustamente, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Se dejó caer al piso de rodillas, sólo repitiendo esa cara de decepción en el rostro del científico en su mente.

Cuando Mozu se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal y ya no era divertido, se acercó a ella con cautela, y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro. Ella se sacudió para darle a entender que no quería su consuelo, pero él insistió.

\- Kohaku-chan, tranquila, yo...

\- ¡Tú nada, maldito! –su linda cara se había transformado de ira y dolor- Reconozco que pensé que eras Senku y actué antes de pensar cuando terminé encima tuyo... Pero ¿cómo te atreviste a tocarme así? Y además eres un asqueroso, ponerte así.

\- Estaba jugando, tú te me sentaste encima rápidamente, qué me iba a imaginar que ese idiota iba a entrar en ese mismo segundo. Y tampoco entiendo cuál sería el problema, lo último que recuerdo es que él fue desagradable contigo, y anoche rompió su copa cuando nos vio hablar juntos. Si hay alguien exagerado aquí, es él, para reaccionar así.

\- No lo entenderías. Anoche Senku...me besó, y me dio a entender que había algo entre nosotros, y que no quería que hubiese un tercero en el medio. Y yo en cierta forma accedí, aunque fue todo confuso. Y ni bien empieza hoy el día, me ve encima tuyo y tú poniendo tus manos ahí y todo pervertido, no hay que ser tan inteligente como él para imaginar lo que estaba pasando, que en realidad tampoco estaba pasando eso. Fue demasiado rápido y...ahora me odia. Pude verlo en su rostro, fue como una traición para él. Me odia.

\- Kohaku-chan...mira, te entiendo. Pero sólo tienes que hablarlo y ya. No sabía de lo de anoche, sino no te hubiera tocado así. Es verdad que quería ponerlo celoso, y tú lo sabías, pero eso fue lo de ayer, hoy sólo me dejé llevar por la situación y era en broma.

\- ¿En broma? Eso fue cruzar un límite, yo no bromeo de esa forma con mis amigos.

\- No pensaba obligarte a nada, bella. Mira... odio reconocerlo, pero sé que te gusta tanto Senku como parece que él gusta de ti, y ya me hice a la idea de que no voy a poder estar contigo como quería. Ahora bien, soy un hombre, y si la hermosa mujer que me interesa de pronto se sienta de una forma provocadora justo sobre mi entrepierna, no es como si pudiera evitar excitarme. No voy a disculparme por eso, aunque sí por tocarte de esa forma, si tanto te molestó.

\- Sí, lo hizo. Pude haberte golpeado, pero me paralicé. No te voy a guardar rencor, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto. Tengo que ir a buscar a Senku, y arreglar todo esto.

\- Bien, si necesitas ayuda para aclarar la situación, cuenta conmigo Kohaku-chan. No me divierte acercarlos a ustedes, pero si no puedo tenerte, prefiero que seas feliz, aún así con ese idiota –sonrió de costado y se fue, dejándola a Kohaku pensando cómo haría para hacer entrar en razón a Senku.

Comenzó a buscarlo, lo bueno del barco es que no podía irse muy lejos. Se encontró con Chrome, y le preguntó si lo había visto.

\- Sí, pero si no es algo urgente, no te recomiendo que lo busques ahora.

\- Oh... ¿Por qué? –temía la respuesta, aunque podía imaginarla.

\- No sé qué le sucedió, pero está de un humor fatal, y tiene una cara que asusta. Ya sé que una gori.... que tú eres fuerte y puedes hacerle frente, pero mejor dejarlo solo a que se le pase, yo haré eso al menos.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo

No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo pensando cosas que no eran, pero tampoco iba a ayudarlo si estaba muy alterado, mejor dejar que enfríe un poco para ayudarlo a entrar en razón (lo cual era muy irónico). Pero no pasaron más de un par de horas, cuando se cansó de esperar y dar vueltas, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Cuando volvió a salir en su búsqueda, se sorprendió al ver a Ryusui resoplando con una cara de pocos amigos, y tuvo el presentimiento de que tenía que ver con Senku. Pero él se detuvo primero delante de ella, extendiendo los brazos como para no dejarla pasar.

\- Alto ahí Kohaku, yo que tú no avanzo ni un paso más.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El científico loco sucede. Está con una actitud difícil desde la mañana, pero tampoco quiere hablar, así que sólo se dedica a dar órdenes y tratar a todos de estúpidos. Se está ganando que le den un buen golpe, si le habla así a Tsukasa o a Hyoga podría terminar muy mal.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

\- Escuchaste lo que te dije, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero en parte es mi culpa que esté así tengo que resolverlo. No tengo tiempo de explicar, lo lamento Ryusui.

Kohaku corrió para evitar que nadie más la detenga, hasta que llegó a la sala donde hacían todas las planificaciones. Senku estaba adentro, y de verdad tenía una cara muy poco amigable. Cerca, pero a una distancia prudente, estaba Ukyo, que apenas oyó que alguien se acercaba, hizo un gesto disimulado por las espaldas del científico para "sugerir" que no interrumpieran al peliverde. Ella se acercó con cautela, y Senku levantó la vista para ver quién era, y al registrarla apretó los labios, sólo para volver a mirar el mapa que tenía delante, ignorándola totalmente.

\- Senku, necesito explicarte algo.

\- No tengo nada más que hablar contigo. Vete, estoy ocupado.

\- No, tienes que escuchar esto, por favor. Fue un malentendido.

\- Nunca te destacaste por tu inteligencia, pero al menos tenías buena vista. Úsala, y date cuenta que estoy ocupado. No me interesa lo que tengas para decir. –Al oír eso, Ukyo abrió mucho los ojos e iba a protestar por la agresividad que oía de parte del joven, pero Kohaku lo silenció con la mirada.

\- No me iré hasta que no me escuches.

\- De acuerdo –la miró muy serio– Entonces me iré yo, ya que te importa una mierda todo, en especial lo que te digo.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar, Senku pasó a su lado, casi chocándole el hombro si no hubiera sido porque ella se corrió a último momento.

\- Kohaku, no pretendo meterme en sus asuntos, pero ¿qué fue eso?

\- Senku vio algo que en realidad no era lo que parecía, y ahora parece que me desprecia. Quiero explicarle lo que pasó, pero así va a ser imposible.

\- Entiendo...de todas formas, no tendrías que dejar que te hable así. Por más enojado que esté, te está faltando el respeto.

\- Lo sé, gracias Ukyo. Pero quiero demostrarle que no importan cuánto intente alejarme y herirme, de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas.

\- Suerte entonces.

En la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya no podía tener la excusa de estar ocupado porque todos estaban tomándose un descanso, Kohaku volvió a acercarse a él. Esa vez ni siquiera la miró, la ignoró como si fuese invisible. Sintiéndose cada vez peor, ya sentía un ardor insoportable en la garganta, e iba a alejarse cuando escuchó a Suika llamarla:

\- Kohaku, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo, por favor?

\- Discúlpame, más tarde lo haré, ¡te lo prometo!

\- Suika, tal vez quieras reconsiderarlo –sorpresivamente Senku interrumpió, con un tono de desdén– Cualquier cosa que ella te prometa, hará lo contrario antes de lo que piensas. No pierdas tu tiempo.

\- Eso es bajo hasta para ti. Y no es justo, Senku –Kohaku contestó enfadada, pero ya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba siendo un verdadero bastardo. Pero no podía contestar en ese momento o haría evidente que estaba angustiada, así que sólo salió de allí, dejando a la pequeña preocupada y confundida, porque el científico también siguió su camino después de eso.

Lo peor fue que esa breve escena fue oída por el equipo de los luchadores, que estaban comiendo juntos, Mozu entre ellos. Se enojó tanto con el científico que partió a la mitad el hueso que tenía en la mano, pero tuvo que contenerse cuando sintió el aura amenazante de Tsukasa. Quería contestarle, o pegarle de ser posible, pero la hermosa guerrera le había pedido que no se metiera, así que tuvo que contenerse de hacer ambas cosas.

Cuando finalmente se serenó un poco, Kohaku decidió que no podía pasar de ese día sin decirle la verdad de lo que pasó, ya se estaba yendo de las manos y comenzarían a lastimarse en serio. ¿Qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Senku para que actúe así? Él no era resentido, ni difamador, pero parecía fuera de sus casillas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si de verdad no quería hablar más con ella...nunca? Quizás le había dolido de verdad, aunque tampoco había sido como si le hubiera hecho una confesión dulce y romántica la otra noche, más bien fue demandante y posesivo. Pero al menos para proteger su honor y su nombre, ella no iba a dejarlo hablar así de ella, y menos frente a los demás, eso lo había decidido. Respiró profundamente y fue a buscarlo por última vez. Para su sorpresa, lo encontró en los camarotes de descanso, parado solo ahí en medio, mirando al piso.

\- Senku... –lo vio inspirar profundamente, pero sólo se dio vuelta para darle la espalda, sin siquiera mirarla de reojo.

Oh no, eso fue suficiente. Harta de que la ignore y no quiera verla ni escucharla, y a sabiendas de que era mucho más fuerte de él, ya no le importaba cuán enojado pudiese estar, saltó sobre él para tirarlo al piso, boca arriba, jalándolo del cuello de su ropa.

\- Deja de ignorarme de una vez, maldito, y escúchame bien, yo...

Pero lo que la silenció no fue él resistiéndose, sino todo lo contrario: No ejercía ningún tipo de fuerza, y estaba con los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo, y ahora sí la miraba, en silencio, pero esos ojos tenían demasiado dolor en ellos para soportar mantener esa vista. Dolor, y pareciera que una infinita tristeza también. Brillaban y se agitaban como una tormenta en ese mundo carmín que eran, pero lo que brillaba era humedad, y le partió el corazón a Kohaku darse cuenta de eso, de que eran lágrimas que su orgullo le impedían soltar, pero que seguramente lo hacían arder por dentro. La intensidad de sus ojos terminó por traspasarla a ella también, por lo que unos segundos después se echó sobre él, apoyando su mejilla contra su cuello, dejando caer sus lágrimas calientes. Que estuviese tirado como un muñeco de trapo sin intentar moverse o correrla la lastimaba más que todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo durante el día, y esos ojos gritaban lo contrario que su cuerpo hacía. Cuando su llanto amainó un poco, trató de controlar su respiración para volver a hablar.

\- Senku, lo lamento, mucho. Aunque no me disculpo por lo que piensas. Estuve tratando todo el día de decírtelo, pero te negabas a oírme.

\- ¿Tienes acaso un milímetro de idea –murmuró con una voz apenas audible– de lo que sentí cuando te vi con Mozu?

\- Pero lo que viste fue distinto de lo que en verdad pasó. Déjame...

\- Y sólo unas horas después que pasó lo de anoche, no te imaginas lo traicionado que me sentí –seguía hablando bajo, pero estaba recuperando la compostura– Lo sé, anoche estaba muy alterado, y el alcohol no ayudó a controlar los celos que sentí, diez billones por ciento seguro de eso. Pero cada palabra que te dije, fue en serio.

\- Lo que viste a la mañana –él cerró los ojos un momento, mientras fruncía el ceño, como si estuviera recordando algo muy difícil para él– no es lo que crees que pasó. Mozu me estaba despertando de una forma molesta, y yo pensé que eras tú y le salté encima, me hizo una broma y al instante puso las manos sobre mí y estaba...bueno ya sabes, y ahí fue cuando llegaste. Sólo fue eso, y yo no busqué esa situación, ni pasó nada antes o después.

\- Ya está, lo dijiste, ¿satisfecha? –todavía estaba molesto y dolido, pero lo invadió un enorme alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

\- No, hasta que digas que me crees y que está todo bien. Yo...no pude contestarte nada anoche, no más que asentir, porque me dejaste muy sorprendida, pero también fue en serio de mi parte.

\- No hay mucho que creer. Si es lo que dices, y me perseguiste y llegaste a esto para decírmelo, tengo que creerte. Quiero creerte.

\- Hazlo entonces –Todavía con cautela, acercó su mano para secarle las lágrimas que todavía mojaban su cuello, y luego apoyó su mano en la suave mejilla de él, para hacerlo mirarla a los ojos de una vez.

\- Pero yo no fui del todo sincero contigo –otra vez su tono de voz era apenas audible, como si tuviera miedo de decirlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El primer beso que nos dimos, en la sala médica. Te dije que no fue la gran cosa, pero no fue así. Sí me importó.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué dijiste esas cosas?

\- No lo sé. Porque me preocupaba que cambiaran mucho las cosas entre nosotros, y no quería que empieces a pensar en relaciones románticas sólo por algo así. Pero tú y tu sinceridad...igual me dijiste que yo te gustaba, que ese beso fue especial porque fue conmigo, y que no lo harías con ningún otro.

\- Así es. Y lo mantengo –Se atrevió a sonreírle un poco, para transmitirle la seguridad que le faltaba.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué fue lo más absurdo de todo? Que luego el que te pidió exclusividad fui yo. El que no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre se te acerque y se interese en ti, fui yo. Y el que quiere que sólo tengas ojos, manos y besos para él de ahora en adelante, soy yo.

Kohaku inhaló bruscamente al escuchar todo eso. Era todo tal como ella había pensado, sólo que ya no eran suposiciones, se lo estaba diciendo en serio. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, quizás demasiada, pero no pareció molestarle, sino lo contrario, porque él también la abrazó de vuelta con mucha intensidad, como si no le alcanzara sólo con apoyar sus manos y su cuerpo contra el de ella, como si realmente deseara que se fundieran en uno solo. Era raro, y no podía explicarlo, pero algo así era lo que ahora ella sentía también. Y alcanzó a oír la respiración un tanto entrecortada de él, como si su autocontrol emocional estuviera llegando al límite, y luchara con todas sus fuerzas para no dejarlo salir. Así que decidió ayudarlo un poco, darle un empujoncito.

\- Mira...estas son mis manos, y te están tocando sólo a ti –apoyó con mucha delicadeza sus dedos en el rostro de él, acariciándole con el dedo pulgar una mejilla, mientras la otra mano se enterraba en su pelo con facilidad, ante lo cual él cerró los ojos, absorbiendo la sensación, mientras él no soltaba su abrazo en ella. – Como puedes ver, mis ojos sólo están mirándote, y lo harán aun cuando no te tenga adelante. Y estos labios que te van a besar, serán siempre tuyos.

Primero dio un muy suave beso en el costado de su ojo, donde todavía se alojaba una terca lágrima que se negaba a soltarse, hasta que ella la hizo desaparecer con su beso, haciéndola parte de su boca. Estaba extrañamente salada, y se sentía cálida. Luego bajó un poco, hasta darle otro suave beso en la punta de su nariz, sacándole finalmente una mínima sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa fue su mundo, y lo que más le importaba era ser la guardiana de esa sonrisa, y haría lo posible por cumplir con su nueva misión. Y así bajó un poco más su cabeza, hasta encontrarse con la comisura de su boca, en la cual también depositó un suavísimo beso. Senku subió sus manos desde la espalda de ella, hasta apoyarlas en su nuca, y de ahí las movió hasta tocar cada una de las sonrosadas y cálidas mejillas de Kohaku, con una suavidad que parecía impropia de él, así como el tono de voz que tenía reservado sólo para ella.

\- ¿Puedo tomarte la palabra esta vez? No podría soportar otra vez ese grado de desilusión. Si lo dices ahora, lo prometes. –La mirada en sus ojos tenía tanta esperanza como miedo.

\- No seré como tu ciencia, pero yo tampoco miento.

Terminó de acortar la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, y lo besó. Fue un beso largo, tranquilo y dulce, como si estuvieran sellando una promesa implícita. Besos más cortos le siguieron, sin despegar del todo sus labios, uno detrás de otro, hasta que se sanaron mutuamente por todas las amarguras y emociones que les trajo el día. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que decidieron levantarse del duro piso y salir al exterior del barco, seguro más de uno estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

Apenas salieron, fueron juntos a buscar a Suika, para pedirle perdón la situación incómoda que le hicieron pasar, y que Kohaku pudiera ayudarla luego con lo que sea que necesitara, tal como prometió. Pero de pronto una lanza se interpuso en el camino de ambos, aunque más como barrera que como ataque. Y el que sostenía esa lanza, era Mozu. Kohaku lo miró sorprendida, insegura de sus intenciones. Lo que sí, había bajado su guardia con él, quizás mucho más de lo que esperaba. Senku, por su parte, sólo lo miró serio, esperando a ver su próximo movimiento. Estaba seguro que no podía hacer nada dramático, no tenía dónde escapar, pero por sobre todo estaba rodeado de fuertes luchadores, y no podría contra todos ellos él sólo.

\- Oye, flacucho. Pensaba guardármelo, pero creo que me cansé. Nunca te consideré mi líder, sabes, y tampoco es que subí aquí por decisión propia o por respeto hacia ti –Sus ojos eran más duros y calculadores que de costumbre– Pero ahora que sí hay algo...o más bien alguien que me interesa y por quién sí estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí, y veo que estás tomando muchas malas decisiones en tu forma de tratarla, debo decir que perdí la paciencia, y quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

\- Oooh, así que al fin sacas los colmillos. Bastante audaz de tu parte, dadas las condiciones tan poco favorables para ti.

\- Quiero un duelo, contigo. Aquí y ahora, sin intermediarios ni ayudas externas. Por Kohaku.

\- Ya veo –Sonrió de lado, mostrando una confianza temeraria para lo que se avecinaba– Acepto, diez billones por ciento seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaas! Se prende fuego el rancho...o el barco, en este caso. Muchas emociones, como el vaivén en el mar... ¿Déjà vu de fuerza contra ciencia? Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, siempreee!!! Hasta el próximo capítulo, ya pensando que será el cierre de esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

El desafío dejó boquiabiertos a todos los que estaban cerca, en especial a Kohaku. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Senku? ¿Pensaba de verdad luchar contra MOZU, el guerrero más fuerte de la isla con el que ni ella misma pudo? Esto escapaba a su comprensión, y el científico había hecho algunas cosas estúpidas últimamente, pero ninguna como esa. Por no decir que le indignaba un poco el hecho de que esos dos monos hormonales intentaran disputársela, sin considerar sus sentimientos. Estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaría con Senku, por quien definitivamente tenía sentimientos y pensaba quedarse no importa quién ganara esa pelea, pero no dejaba de picarle que se manejen como niños. Pero estaba segura que el peliverde tenía un plan, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a quién se enfrentaba, no iba a suicidarse, pero no se imaginaba qué artimaña científica podría sacarlo de ese apuro. En particular porque no tenía tiempo de prepararse, Mozu había pedido que sea en ese mismo momento y lugar, y como fue aceptado, no quedaba ya otra opción posible.

La mirada entre los dos hombres era muy intensa, la tensión del ambiente era insoportable, y la situación llegó a poner nerviosos a los demás, que ya temían que se quedarían sin líder científico y de la aldea. Confiaban en él, pero ya no podía valerse de la fuerza de Tsukasa o Hyoga, tenía que luchar por sí mismo. Y él tenía la fuerza de una pulga, aunque también se sirviese de la mayor inteligencia en todo el mundo en ese momento. Tsukasa se acercó a los futuros contrincantes, con una mirada muy severa, y se acercó a su amigo.

\- Senku, no sé qué tramas, pero no es momento ni lugar para una disputa así. Si Mozu se está extralimitando, yo me encargaré de él, esa es mi tarea.

\- Tranquilo Tsukasa, pero puedo con esto.

Confías mucho en ti mismo, y eso lo admiro...pero sabes que esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar, al menos no en los términos que él pone.

\- Te agradezco la preocupación, pero ya sé todo eso – le dedicó una sonrisa de costado, como si no tuviese un milímetro de duda en lo que estaba por hacer.

Tsukasa dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar nunca de mirar con su cara más amenazante a Mozu, dejándole claro que no confiaba en él. Pero la próxima cara amenazante que se acercó fue nada menos que la persona considerada el "premio" del enfrentamiento.

\- Suficiente con ustedes dos. ¿Podrían dejar de pretender que yo no estoy aquí? Les recuerdo que la que elige "con quién se quedará" no será otra persona más que yo misma. Y se están ganando que no sea ninguno de los dos.

\- Mi querida Kohaku-chan, si bien esto es en tu honor, no deja de ser una cuestión de hombre a hombre. Esto va más allá de tus deseos.

\- ¿" Más allá"? No hay ni más allá, ni más acá. Soy la única que elije, y no lo están entendiendo.

\- Lo que quiero decir, preciosa, es que a pesar del resultado, esta lucha es una cuestión de honor. Aunque Senku pierda el duelo, que es lo más probable siendo realistas, y lo elijas...esto quedará en su conciencia. Y es lo único que me interesa.

\- ¿Y tan importante es su "conciencia" para ti?

\- No –sonrió de costado– pero sí para él. No es lo suficiente hombre para ti, pero sólo él tiene que saberlo. Aunque sospecho que todavía tampoco es un hombre "completo" de verdad...le faltan algunas experiencias de vida –Senku levantó una deja al escuchar eso, pero por lo demás seguía imperturbable. En especial en relación con las mujeres.

\- ¿Terminaste de hablar idioteces, Mozu? – Aparentaba estar tranquilo, pero muy en el fondo estaba comenzando a enojarse. No tenía que caer en esas provocaciones baratas, pero como podía adivinar a lo que se refería el guerrero, ya se estaba volviendo personal.

\- Sácame esta duda, "líder". Si no me equivoco... ¿nunca tocaste de verdad a una mujer, cierto? –los dedos de Senku se apretaron en su cadera ante esa pregunta– Creo que me entiendes... digo que no lograste que alcance la plenitud de su placer entre tus dedos, boca, o tu...bueno, entiendes el punto.

Senku no respondió, pero ahora era visible para cualquiera que sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo de ira, y que estaba muy tenso, ya no provocaba ni se burlaba.

\- Quizás diste un beso o dos, me gustaría pensarlo, para no sentir tanta lástima me refiero. Oh, estoy pensando en voz alta, lo siento... –estaba jugando sus cartas más sucias, pero ya no le importaba, estaba vengándose de él y disfrutando cada segundo– sólo me preguntaba cómo tienes pensado satisfacer a Kohaku-chan en esas circunstancias, con tan...poco. Si por lo menos fueses fuerte o habilidoso, podrías darle un momento inolvidable con un poco de acción, pero un flacucho como tú no tiene mucho que ofrecer, probablemente ella se aburra y tenga que fingir para consolarte...para después consolarse ella o buscar un poco de alivio de otra forma.

Nadie movía un músculo, y la mayoría entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Mozu, y más de una cara se coloreó de un intenso sonrojo de vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras. Incluso podían notarse los rostros muy incómodos de Ryusui, Gen y Ukyo, por no decir que hasta Tsukasa fruncía el ceño en ese momento, ese era un tópico que nadie se esperaba que saliera a flote, y menos de una forma más rastrera. Kohaku estaba deseando desaparecer en ese instante, ya que la mitad de las miradas también se dirigían a ella, y ya su cara era roja como un tomate. Aunque el piso le parecía de lo más interesante en ese momento, se atrevió a levantar los ojos lo necesario para mirar de reojo al científico. La mirada de Senku a esta altura destilaba un odio pocas veces visto, y en especial porque el maldito Mozu era tan insospechablemente astuto como para meterse con el único tema que le generaba secreta inseguridad últimamente, al menos desde que descubrió ese nuevo interés en la materia.

\- Senku... –Kohaku finalmente se decidió a hablar, aunque lo hizo en un tono de voz bajo para que sólo él la escuche– No te dejes llevar por las cosas miserables que está diciendo, sólo lo hace para provocarte y quitarte tu mayor ventaja, que le ganes con tu inteligencia. Si nubla tu mente, cree que ganará.

\- Ah, ¿así que tú también piensas que es lo único que tengo para ganarle? –No le sorprendía, de hecho, seguramente todos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, pero escucharlo de ella tan directamente fue como una puñalada a su bastante mancillado ego en los últimos minutos.

Kohaku sólo miró al suelo nuevamente como respuesta, no quería admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Seguía pensando que el peliverde no tenía ninguna oportunidad, por más que confiara en él su ciencia. Si había decidido revivir a Hyoga para hacerle frente, y siendo que eran varios luchadores contra el isleño, ahora que estaba solo no tenía muchas expectativas de victoria. Y quizás era eso, que Senku mismo sabía que no podía ganarle, no iba a ser tan soberbio ni tan poco lógico como para no ver la diferencia entre sus poderes. ¿No podía ganarle y aun así aceptó el duelo? Si eso no era valentía y "hombría", entonces no sabía lo que era. Mozu era muy arrogante y provocador, aunque tenía con qué, pero que el escuálido científico se le parara de frente y aceptara sus condiciones y recibiera su veneno sin descontrolarse, era digno de admiración. Pero eso era algo que probablemente nadie estaba viendo en ese momento, y casi seguro que menos todavía el científico, que a duras penas ya podía controlarse.

\- Oh, eso habrá sido duro, Senku. Que Kohaku-chan misma no disimule que sabe cuál será el desenlace... tiene que doler.

\- Y a mí me parece que no sabes cuándo cerrar la boca, diez billones por ciento seguro. Pongámosle un fin a esto de una vez, ya me estás agotando con tu palabrería ilógica.

\- Me gusta esa actitud, flacucho. Ven con todo lo que tienes.

Aunque Senku dijo eso, no dio indicios de ponerse en posición de lucha, no hizo ningún movimiento ni de ataque ni de defensa. Sin embargo, su mirada era fuego incandescente, era la más determinada y segura que alguien había visto en él: Era un hombre con un plan. Mozu cruzó su lanza por delante, preparándose. Pero cuando la tensión estaba llegando a un límite agobiante para todos los presentes, Senku miró a un costado, hacia donde estaba Kohaku, y le habló, ignorando el peligro que se avecinaba al bajar su guardia contra el guerrero más implacable.

\- Leona, acércate un momento.

\- Creo haberte dicho que esto lo resolveríamos sin ayuda externa, Senku. No me esperaba que fueses un hombre que no cumple su palabra, ya que accediste a mis términos.

\- No te preocupes, no es para pedirle ayuda, y mucho menos luchará en mi lugar. Cierra tu absurda bocota de una vez, Mozu.

Un poco rígida por la incertidumbre de lo que se proponía el científico, se le acercó tal como le pidió. Todas las almas presentes seguían cada mínimo movimiento, apenas respirando de los nervios. Senku miró de reojo con su sonrisa más confiada al guerrero, para luego mirar a los ojos a la joven. Y en un movimiento más rápido de lo que nadie esperaba...la besó.

Todas las bocas se cayeron hasta el piso ante la escena, no sólo por la sorpresa totalmente inesperada, sino porque ese beso fue de lo más escandaloso. Al principio Kohaku abrió los ojos como platos, y su propia boca se abrió de la sorpresa como la de todos los demás, cosa que Senku aprovechó inmediatamente para meter muy visiblemente su lengua entre los labios de la rubia. Una mano se enterró en el pelo de ella para atraerla contra él, mientras que la otra, que primero sostuvo su cintura para retenerla, se deslizo bajando por su cadera hasta rodear perfectamente su trasero, para empujarlo contra su entrepierna y hacerla soltar un sonoro jadeo, mitad sorpresa y mitad por la sensación ardiente. Kohaku se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por eso, TODOS los estaban viendo, pero cuando vio los ojos entrecerrados del científico, se dio cuenta que él necesitaba que ella le corresponda en ese momento. Sin excederse con el incómodo exhibicionismo, colocó sus manos en el rostro de Senku, e hizo un ligero movimiento atrayéndolo más hacia ella, para que fuese visible para cualquiera que ella estaba más que feliz de corresponderle. Unos cinco segundos después, que se sintieron como una eternidad, Senku se alejó lentamente de ella, y abrazándola de la cintura con ambas manos para acercarla más contra su cadera si fuese posible, giró su cabeza para mirar a Mozu, y decirle, con su mejor sonrisa de costado, irradiando soberbia y confianza:

\- Me parece que yo gané, antes de empezar.

Todos a su alrededor quedaron como petrificados, todavía con las bocas entreabiertas sin poder creer lo que habían visto, y Mozu no era la excepción. Pero unos segundos después se recompuso, comenzó a mostrar una sonrisa, hasta terminar soltando una carcajada a todo pulmón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Senku frunció el ceño ante eso, pero la expresión del guerrero ya no era amenazante, sino todo lo contrario, parecía hasta satisfecho.

\- Muy bien, muy bien. Tienes agallas, flacucho. De verdad que eso no lo veía venir, y aunque de una forma muy extraña, admito que me derrotaste. Me acabas de convencer que no me interponga más entre ustedes, y que mi adorada Kohaku-chan está en buenas manos, al menos por el momento.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso.

\- Eres alguien único Senku –le tendió su mano, para que el científico la estreche– aunque no retiro lo dicho de tu inexperiencia con las mujeres, pero aquí me tienes para darte algunos consejos, si alguna vez los necesitas.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias. Me podrá faltar práctica, pero tengo otro tipo de conocimientos tanto o más útiles...ya que la experiencia se adquiere con la práctica. Y con ambas cosas, creo que yo podría terminar dándote un par de consejos.

\- Oh, pero qué engreído te volviste en tan poco tiempo. Vete de aquí, antes de que cambie de opinión, aunque siempre voy a estar vigiándote, recuerda eso. –miró a la rubia– Un placer inolvidable, todo contigo, Kohaku-chan. Y si alguna vez de cansas de este flacucho y quieres estar con un hombre fuerte y habilidoso como yo, aquí estaré.

\- No lo creo, pero gracias...supongo.

Kohaku seguía un poco abochornada, habían dado un espectáculo delante de todos, y lo peor es que Senku no fue nada disimulado en cómo la tocó y besó. No podría mirar a nadie a los ojos por un buen rato, así que sólo se fue de allí deseando que la trague la tierra. Los amigos de Senku tampoco sabían bien cómo reaccionar, había sido totalmente inesperado y atrevido, y la mayoría de ellos no tenía idea de que pasaba algo entre ellos dos, así que en su cabeza había sido el doble de osado, por "dar el primer paso" en pública y de esa forma casi obscena. Era tanta la confusión que no sabían si felicitarlos o qué, aunque suponían que eso era lo más apropiado, ya que Kohaku no pareció rechazarlo sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando finalmente se dispersaron y continuaron con sus tareas, aunque la mayoría seguía murmurando lo sucedido, Ukyo vio pasar por delante de él a Kohaku, y la llamó.

\- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda con algo? – la joven le preguntó, era raro que él iniciara una charla con ella a solas.

\- No, no es eso. Nuevamente, discúlpame por entrometerme, pero ¿estás bien con lo que sucedió, Kohaku?

\- ¿Qué de todo? Me sorprendió igual que los demás, pero creo que fue el resultado más pacífico que podía haberse dado. Ya temía porque tuviéramos que juntar a Senku en pedacitos si se enfrentaba a Mozu.

\- No me refiero a eso, aunque coincidimos en ese punto –parecía dudoso si continuar con lo que quería decir– Una hora atrás yo mismo presencié cómo te trató horriblemente, y enfrente de muchos compañeros. Y ahora te besó sin tu consentimiento, también exponiéndote delante de todos. Me imagino que algo pasó en el medio, cuando fuiste a buscarlo, pero...

\- Sí, sé a qué te refieres, y gracias por preocuparte –Kohaku apoyó una mano en el brazo de él, cariñosamente, y él se sonrojó un poco– y tienes razón en que algo pasó. Todavía quedan cosas pendientes por hablar con él, pero fue una mezcla de celos y malentendidos que lo hicieron sentir mal y lo sacaron un poco de quicio.

\- Senku no es así, eso es cierto. Y sé que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes y se quieren mucho, pero...no deberías dejarlo pasar, ni justificarlo. Él puede ser muy inteligente y considerado normalmente, pero hay que reconocer que se extralimitó mucho esta vez, y es evidente que no supo manejar sus emociones...ni consideró las tuyas, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Perdona, me estoy metiendo demasiado y es algo personal, sólo quería darte ese consejo. Sé que Senku lo entenderá si se lo dices, pero quería asegurarme que tú también seas consciente de eso. Es el líder, pero sólo de la aldea de ustedes, y de toda esta misión, pero eso no le da derecho a pasar por encima de tuyo ni hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

\- Ukyo... –Kohaku se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba ese tipo de consejo de su parte, ni su preocupación, pero consideró que fue muy correcto todo lo que dijo. Y esta vez lo abrazó, susurrándole el agradecimiento con voz suave. El arquero respondió muy torpemente, y agradecía internamente que ella no lo pudiera ver, porque su cara había llegado a un nivel superior de sonrojo en un segundo, pero por suerte ella no lo notó tanto o no le dio importancia cuando se separaron y se despidió de él para seguir con sus ocupaciones.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, y Senku y Kohaku cruzaban pequeñas sonrisas cuando hacían contacto visual, porque habían quedado en que esa noche después de cenar iban a hablar, ahora que se había enfriado todo. Cuando la hora llegó, el científico le dijo que la siga, hasta que se encontraron en la puerta de la sala médica, y la rubia frunció el ceño.

\- No estoy lastimada, ¿lo estás tú?

\- No, para nada. Sólo que este lugar es el único tranquilo en que no seremos interrumpidos ni habrá miradas curiosas.

\- Oh, bien pensado...–¿"interrumpidos"? pensó... ¿de qué? – Si lo piensas, aquí fue donde empezó todo. Y donde más nos besamos.

\- Sí, tienes razón –sonrió divertido, dándose cuenta– qué tendrán los lugares chicos y cerrados, ¿eh? Hablando de eso...

Senku se le acercó lentamente, arrinconándola de a poco contra la mesada que había junto a la pared. No decía nada, pero su mirada era casi felina, y cuando se acercó lo suficiente apoyó sus manos en la cintura de ella, y la atrajo hacia él. Pero no hizo más, sólo se quedó mirando esos preciosos ojos aguamarina a una muy corta distancia, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa a Kohaku, porque no sabía lo que pretendía. Tenía pensado hablar con él como le había aconsejado Ukyo, al menos antes de pase algo y no después, pero ahora su determinación estaba flaqueando al tenerlo tan tentadoramente cerca, con esas largas pestañas haciendo sombra en sus ojos carmín, más atractivos que nunca. Pero parece que él había pensado lo mismo, porque suspiró, y se alejó un poco, aunque sin soltarla.

\- Discúlpame leona, no sé qué me agarró antes. Ya te dije por qué me sentí así y lo que me provocó reaccionar de esa manera asquerosa, pero no lo justifico, estuvo mal. Lo que dije frente a Suika no fue justo. Y reconozco que fui un cretino total, y no me gustó serlo, ahora lo veo. No se volverá a repetir. No te prometo no volver a sentir celos si algún otro desgraciado como Mozu se te acerca de una forma similar, eso es más fuerte que yo, pero sí que no abriré de mi boca otra vez de una forma tan desagradable.

\- Disculpas aceptadas. Sí, fuiste horrible conmigo, pero me di cuenta que tú no eres así, y quería darte la oportunidad de que sepas la verdad y lo reconsideres. De todas formas, también quería decirte que no volveré a permitir que pase otra vez, espero que cumplas tu palabra y no me des razones para que tenga que recordarte tu promesa –Senku comenzó a acercar su cara otra vez para sellar la reconciliación con un beso, pero ella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo contra sus labios– y otra cosa más. Tampoco me sentí cómoda con que me agarraras y me besaras de esa forma tan atrevida delante de todos. Accedí porque lo necesitabas para sacarte de encima a Mozu y que no te hiciera polvo, pero nada más.

\- De acuerdo –le besó la punta del dedo, mirándola serio, pero al instante sonrió de una forma mucho más pícara– Oh, ¿o sea que si no es delante de todos sí puedo besarte así?

Esperó que ella le sonriera y rodara los ojos divertida para recortar la escasa distancia que los separaba y besarla. Primero fue amable, cálido, como una disculpa, pero en cuanto ella le correspondió y colgó sus brazos en el cuello de él, no tardó en profundizar mucho más el beso, aprovechando para recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, deleitándose cuando la sintió soltar un suave gemido en sus labios. Envalentonado, recorrió con una mano desde su trasero hasta su rodilla, levantándosela y apoyándola contra su cadera, ella terminando de enroscarse en él ante eso. Ese contacto mucho más excitante e íntimo, y que ambos sentían por primera vez en su vida (al menos con otra persona), les provocó un estremecimiento de placer, y ahogaron un jadeo al unísono en la boca del otro. Kohaku enterró una de sus manos en la cabellera de él, y apretó los dedos en forma de puño, sacándole un gruñido al sentir el ligero dolor del tirón en el pelo, que sin embargo provocó que la besara y tocara de una forma más salvaje y urgente.

La anatomía de Senku reaccionó por su cuenta ante los estímulos, y a él no le avergonzó ni un milímetro, más bien lo contrario, ya que era evidente que eso generaba un mayor disfrute a Kohaku, por cómo ella dejaba salir suaves gemidos ante el roce de sus cuerpos, y también empujaba contra él para sentir más esas deliciosas sensaciones. Por más concentrado que estaba en eso el científico, hubo un momento en el que resonaron en su cabeza las hirientes palabras provocadoras de Mozu. El muy maldito tenía la razón en una cosa: Senku nunca había tocado a una mujer, y aunque los libros le dieran los conocimientos exactos de cada centímetro de la anatomía de una, otra cosa muy distinta era ponerlo en práctica, y hacerlo bien. Aunque la pasión lo estaba consumiendo, de pronto sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más rígidos, y Kohaku notó que parecía algo ido, e interrumpió el contacto.

\- Senku, ¿está todo bien? –él pareció sobresaltado con la pregunta, como si lo hubieran pescado haciendo algo malo.

\- Sí...no pasa nada. Me acordé de algo que dijo Mozu antes. Pero es absurdo, no tiene importancia.

\- Si no la tuviera, no te hubieras preocupado en un principio, fue muy evidente que algo te molestaba –movió las manos hasta apoyarlas en su torso, y lo miró seria– Mozu dijo muchas cosas hirientes, pero todos sabemos que lo único que buscaba era hacerte enojar y golpear tu orgullo. No tienes nada que avergonzarte, que conste que yo tampoco sé cómo "complacer a un hombre", por usar sus palabras, así que estamos en la misma situación. Y no me importa ni un poco, ni debería a ti, no tienes obligación de saberlo, o de ser un dios sabelotodo. De hecho, creo que me incomodaría más si tuvieras mucha experiencia, porque yo me sentiría torpe y en gran desventaja. Y Senku –alzó una mano hasta apoyarla en su mejilla– esto se siente especialmente bien porque es contigo, ya te dije que me gustas. No quisiera hacerlo con otro, no me importa que tan dotado y experimentado sea. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí... –pareció abrumado por sus palabras, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza y le sonrió– Diez billones de puntos para ti, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero acabas de aliviarme la presión que sentía. ¿Y sabes qué, leona? –acercó su boca al oído, mientras volvía a acariciar su cintura– me doy cuenta que no te lo había dicho antes, aunque pareciera obvio...tú también me gustas. Tanto para sacar lo mejor y lo peor de mí, pero espero que a partir de ahora sea sólo lo mejor.

\- Me parece muy bien entonces...gracias, y aunque me gustaría que, en vez de hablar de eso, me lo demostraras –le susurró en el oído de él, con una voz de lo más juguetona.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Mucho más tranquilo, volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos con firmeza mientras reanudaba sus besos, y esta vez bajó ambas manos hasta apoyarlas en el trasero de ella. La mesa que tenían detrás era baja, así que sólo la empujó un poco más para que ella sola terminara por sentarse encima, y abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo del científico. Kohaku inspiró profundamente cuando sintió la cálida boca de él explorar su cuello, dejando un camino de besos, hasta que mordió con mucha suavidad la zona donde su cuello y el hombro se unían. Ella arañó la espalda de él por encima de la ropa, dándole a entender que había disfrutado eso, y él captó el mensaje y volvió a hacer ese recorrido unas veces más. Aunque en un momento, como Kohaku no parecía querer quedarse quieta y lo estaba excitando un poco de más, decidió agarrarla de las muñecas y apoyarlas por encima de su cabeza contra la pared que tenían justo detrás. La mirada llena de deseo de la rubia no hacía más que enloquecerlo, pero al menos ahora tenía más control sobre la situación. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y volvió a su tarea de besar cada centímetro que tenía al alcance de su suave y pálida piel, que se sentía tan cálida y casi cremosa en sus labios, era adictivo. Su cuerpo le pedía más y más pronto, pero hacía lo posible por controlarse, aunque el hecho de restringirla un poco, y sentir sus ansias de zafarse de su agarre, lo estaba dificultando.

Pero no podría avanzar a acariciarla si no soltaba sus manos, así que se resignó y lo hizo. Ella inmediatamente adelantó sus manos y buscó abrir su ropa, intentando torpemente de soltar las pequeñísimas tiras de cuero que la mantenían cerrada. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía abrirlas, ni aflojarlas, y comenzó a tirar bruscamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios se abre esto?! –gruñó exasperada

\- Tranquila, leona. En realidad no se abre, está cosido, y preferiría que no me lo rompas, es mi única prenda. Me lo saco como tú lo haces con tu vestido. Lamento arruinar tu fantasía de desnudarme de a poco –bromeó, sonrojándola–.

\- ¡Ja! Mejor aún, más rápido –Ante los ojos abiertos de sorpresa de él, no perdió un segundo en levantar la "falda" de su ropa, y tiró para arriba para sacársela por la cabeza, casi atorándosela por un momento. Senku soltó un insulto al aire, y en cuanto se liberó de la prenda bufó irritado

\- ¿Acaso querías arrancarme la cabeza? Mira que puedes ser muy poco delicada para el momento. Pero no pienso quedarme yo en este estado mientras tú sigues muy tranquila vestida. Ven aquí.

Jaló de los bordes irregulares del vestido de ella, y como venganza, se lo sacó con la misma brusquedad que ella hizo con él, pero fue lo suficientemente malvado como para dejárselo a medio quitar, cegándola e inmovilizándola por un momento. Ella soltó una sonora carcajada, que él tentado correspondió ante la torpe imagen.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Sácame esto, no puedo! –se removió como pez en el agua, pero no podía sacárselo sin romperlo.

Tan divertido como pícaro, aprovechó el momento para "atacarla", y besar los bordes de su piel que delimitaban con el corpiño de tela que todavía tenía puesto. Ella se congeló inmediatamente ante la sensación, y soltó un jadeo sordo. Él siguió un poco más, corriendo apenas un poco la tela que se interponía en la liberación de los pechos. Con la mano libre rodeó uno de ellos, y lo acarició por encima de la ropa, escuchándola gemir suavemente. Pero no quería ser tan cruel con su broma, ni incomodarla, por lo que terminó de sacarle el vestido por la cabeza, riendo al verla toda colorada y despeinada. De hecho, la soga que sostenía el pelo de Kohaku había desaparecido con el vestido, dejando caer sobre sus hombros sus cabellos rubios, aunque un poco parados por la estática de la ropa. Pese al alivio de sentirse libre de moverse, se le quedó mirándolo más seriamente que antes, ya que con ese toque de sus senos le había caído finalmente la realización de lo íntimo que se estaba volviendo eso que hacían. Pero por sobre todo, había sentido un inmenso calor dentro de su cuerpo, y lo único que podía pensar era en desear mucho más, así que lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza en silencio, esperando transmitirle que quería que continúe con lo que había hecho antes, aunque todavía no se animaba a pedírselo con palabras.

Por suerte, Senku captó el mensaje, porque se acercó para besarla brevemente en los labios, y de ahí bajar poco a poco, de paso rozando con los dientes su mandíbula, hasta que volvió a encontrarse frente a frente con esos preciosos pechos. Con más seguridad que antes, los rodeó y acarició con suavidad, para después apoyar sus labios ahí. Encontraba la tela como un gran estorbo, así que subió sus manos para bajarle los breteles del corpiño, y luego buscó detrás en su espalda algo que lo ayudara a terminar de sacarlo. Encontró un moño, del que tiró para desatarlo, para finalmente sacar por completo la pequeña prenda. Se sonrojó furiosamente, tanto como ella, por ser la primera vez que la veía en ese estado de desnudez, pero no iba a ayudar que se quede sólo mirando, además de ponerla nerviosa, así que con una respiración profunda se inclinó para ahora sí sentir su suave piel directamente. Encontraba fascinante la calidez y el peso que tenían, y cabían perfectamente en sus manos, aunque no tardó en querer sentirlos con su boca también, sintiendo una excitación que lo embriagaba. Kohaku inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su espalda ante la increíble sensación, en especial cuando él rodeó con sus labios y su lengua sus muy sensibles pezones. Sentía un calor insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que la abandone esa sensación, así que se abrazó a la espalda de él y lo arañó más salvajemente cuando se volvía muy intenso para ella.

Unos minutos después, cuando sintió que quería sentir mucho más de ella, embotado como estaba, siguió bajando con sus manos y labios, recorriendo sus costillas, su vientre, y hasta mordisqueando los huesos de sus caderas. La rubia respiraba con bastante irregularidad, y ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, si agarrarse de la mesa, intentar tocarlo a él, o qué. La posición en la que estaban se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda para él, y más porque era más alto que ella y en la mesa se notaba demasiado, así que tuvo que interrumpir sus atenciones, a regañadientes.

\- Leona, me parece que, si seguimos, vamos a tener que cambiar a otro lugar más cómodo.

\- Sí...–salió un poco del trance de placer para volver a la realidad y contestarle– aunque podríamos usar nuestras ropas para apoyarlas en el piso.

\- Va a ser un poco duro igual...ah, espera. Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una pila de mantas aquí, podemos tirar algunas y así hacerlo más cómodo.

Mientras Kohaku agarraba las ropas que habían arrojado descuidadamente, Senku fue a buscar a un pequeño armario de madera que Kaseki había hecho para guardar suministros y otras cosas, y encontró las dichosas mantas.

Las tendió en el piso, y se sentó, estirando su mano hacia Kohaku para invitarla a sentarse a su lado. Pero ella tenía otros planes, y en su lugar se sentó encima de él. Pensaba que ya había recibido muchas caricias de su parte, y lo justo era ahora retribuirlas, además de que tenía muchas ganas de ser ella quién lo escuche deleitarse de placer ahora. Algo que sin embargo la sobresaltó, fue que pudo sentir más claramente que nunca la excitación del científico, ya que se había sentado exactamente conectando sus intimidades, aunque la ropa se interpusiera. Se movió ligeramente, sólo para arrancarle a ambos un gemido. Como se sentía demasiado bien como para interrumpir ese contacto, continuó frotándose lenta y cadenciosamente sobre él, sintiendo una ola de calor y satisfacción cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y entreabrir sus labios en un gemido silencioso. Momento que aprovechó para inclinarse más y besarlo apasionadamente, acariciando sus labios y luego su lengua con la de ella, provocando que Senku enrede los dedos de una mano en sus mechones rubios, mientras que la otra se apoyaba en su cadera para guiarla en sus movimientos. Aunque en un momento, cuando aumentó la intensidad del roce, terminó por correr la "faldita" que tenía por calzón el científico, dejándolo casi completamente expuesto. Los dos se quedaron quietos un momento ante la realización, y sus mejillas ardían, pero entendieron que había poco por avergonzarse a ese punto. El joven soltó el nudo que mantenía su prenda alrededor de su cuerpo, quedándose completamente desnudo, y se volvió a acercar para besarla y así ahorrar la incomodidad del momento.

Kohaku aprovechó para continuar ahora ella con el recorrido de besos, y disfrutaba enormemente de verlo derretirse bajo sus labios, era una vista a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Deslizó una mano sobre los abdominales ligera pero firmemente delineados de él, robándole un suspiro, hasta que decidió ser mucho más audaz, y siguió bajando su mano hasta rodear con ella el miembro de él. Senku abrió mucho los ojos, y miró como sin poderlo creer, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado con que ella se haya animado a tocarlo así. De verdad era una chica muy directa y valiente, que no se andaba con rodeos, y ya venía demostrándolo hace un buen rato. Bien, eso lo hacía más fácil para ambos. Él colocó su mano por encima de la de ella, y la movió para guiarla en los movimientos que tenía que hacer. Pronto la rubia se sintió muy bien de hacer eso, y buscaba pequeñas variaciones en sus caricias, aquellas que lo hicieran respirar con más agitación. Pero Senku se estaba excitando demasiado para su propio bien, y tenía que frenarla antes de que sea tarde, así que al tiempo que tomaba sus muñecas entre sus manos y subía sus brazos, los giró para ponerse encima de ella.

\- ¿Qué...pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? –pregunto insegura

\- No, todo lo contrario, venías demasiado bien. Te agradezco, pero no más por ahora–depositó un beso en su mano mientras le sonreía. Sabes, me parece un poco injusto que tú todavía estés más vestida que yo, voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. Y luego... ¿quieres que use mis dedos o mi boca para complacerte?

\- ¿T-tu....bo-boca? –preguntó, sin creer lo que había oído. Las mejillas de Kohaku brillaban rojas como un tomate, y en un segundo perdió todo el atrevimiento que había reunido antes.

\- Buena elección leona, me gusta esa audacia. Veremos lo que puedo hacer, esto es nuevo para mí.

\- No...no quise decir eso, era una preg...– Senku la silenció apoyando un dedo en sus labios.

Le estaba encantando hacer ese recorrido serpenteante de besos descendentes, alternando con algunas succiones y mordiscos, y se estaba divirtiendo verdaderamente. Cuando llegó al último pedacito de tela que cubría el cuerpo de la rubia, tomó el nudo que encontró entre sus dientes y tiró de él, con una sonrisa predadora en los labios. Kohaku no pudo soportar la vista, y recostó su cabeza en el piso, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza en anticipación. Le escuchó un murmullo de satisfacción, y se estaba muriendo de vergüenza de que la estuviera mirando tan directamente, pero no podía hacer nada, o podía, pero sería tonto. Sintió cómo él le abría ampliamente sus piernas y sin más demora se sumergió en ella. La rubia se tapó la boca para acallar un grito mientras un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo entero. Quería respirar, pero un momento su cerebro y sus pulmones no parecieron encontrarse, hasta que cuando lo hizo fue con un sonoro gemido. La suavidad y la humedad de la lengua de Senku era milagrosa, cada milímetro que recorría provocaba intensas olas de placer en ella. Y cada segundo que pasaba, parecía volverse más seguro y diestro en lo que hacía. Pero un momento después dejó esas maravillosas atenciones, y volvió a subir sobre ella hasta estar a la altura de su cara.

Cuando Kohaku logró enfocar sus ya oscuros ojos aguamarina en los carmín de él, lo vio relamerse los labios con la mirada más imposiblemente lujuriosa que le había visto jamás. Esa acción le dio un fuerte escalofrío, fue demasiado sensual. Pero luego vio cómo se reacomodaba, hasta que sintió cómo sus sexos se rozaban, ya piel con piel, y en un segundo supo que no podía aguantar más la espera de lo que vendría a continuación, así que fue ella misma la que se empujó contra él, para dejarlo entrar. Él se estremeció ante la sensación, realmente no vio venir eso tan de pronto, pero ella estaba tan bien preparada y húmeda por él, que se deslizó casi con facilidad dentro de ella, aunque al mismo tiempo era tanta la fricción que su mente se anuló por completo al absorber esas sensaciones de placer por primera vez. Volvió a la realidad cuando la sintió respirar profundamente, una y otra vez, sin moverse, y se preocupó.

\- Leona, ¿estás bien? No tendrías que haber hecho eso tan de pronto.

\- Estoy bien...dame un segundo. Se siente raro...

\- ¿Raro bien o raro mal?

\- ¿Ambas? No sé –se rió suavemente, ante lo confuso de sus palabras.

\- Bueno, me moveré lentamente, si no te molesta.

Cuando la vio asentir, sin dejar de mirarla a la cara para leer sus reacciones, comenzó a empujar y a salir lo más cuidadoso que pudo, resistiendo la urgencia de su cuerpo que le rogaba todo lo contrario. Poco a poco, la sintió aflojarse, hasta que la escuchó volver a soltar suaves gemidos de placer, y que ella misma comenzaba a moverse en sincronía con él. Ya más relajado, se acercó para besarla profundamente, mientras que una de sus manos rodeaba y acariciaba uno de sus pechos, para darle todo el placer que estaba a su alcance. Adoraba ver sus expresiones de placer, eran todo su mundo en ese momento, junto con las sensaciones que lo abrumaban.

\- Eres...hermosa... –embestía con cada palabra que decía, aunque no sentía como si pudiera controlar lo que salía de su boca– me...encantas...

\- Senku...aah...dioses... yo...te quiero...

Al escuchar esas palabras que le derritieron un poco el corazón, el científico aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos, y se abrazaron y entrelazaron imposiblemente, como si no les alcanzara la cercanía que sus cuerpos les ofrecían en ese mundo físico. De pronto, Kohaku fue la que comenzó a mover su cuerpo desacompasadamente, buscando ir más rápido y más intenso de lo que Senku hacía al momento, y ese movimiento terminaba por volverlo loco a él, que luchaba interiormente por mantener el control un poco más de tiempo. Cuando notó que la respiración de Kohaku se estaba volviendo errática, y no era por esfuerzo físico (ya que tenía muchísima más fuerza y resistencia que él), lo tomó como un indicio instintivo de que tenía que hacer lo posible para ajustarse al ritmo de ella, y de todas formas su propio cuerpo se lo estaba prácticamente rogando.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían comenzado, y un poco le avergonzaba internamente ese hecho, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y concentrarse en que parecía que la rubia verdaderamente estaba próxima a tener un orgasmo tal como él, probablemente por todo lo que la había estimulado anteriormente. Renovando su confianza instantáneamente con eso, dio todo de sí para el último minuto que podía aguantar, hasta que escuchó a Kohaku gemir directamente en su oído cada vez más fuerte, más allá de su control aparentemente, y en un instante se quedó completamente quieta y rígida, prácticamente sin respirar tampoco. Eso fue demasiado para Senku, que sintió su miembro siendo apresado imposiblemente por el interior de ella, y no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más, y maldiciendo por dentro con todo su ser, salió de ella para evitar embarazarla, y lo hizo exactamente un segundo antes de acabar el mismo, lamentándolo por la ropa o las mantas que estaban debajo de ellos. Kohaku parecía estar en otro planeta todavía, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente ahora, pero por lo demás completamente laxa.

Senku se movió para recostarse a su lado, y no le alcanzaba el aire para volver a llenar sus pulmones, además de que su cerebro parecía perdido en otra dimensión del espacio-tiempo. Lo único que un par de minutos después lo volvió a la realidad, cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido contra su voluntad, fue sentir los labios de Kohaku contra los suyos, a lo cual apenas respondió. Tenía que decir algo, o verdaderamente se iba a quedar dormido de tan relajado que se sentía.

\- Bueno...diez billones por ciento seguro que esto cumplió las expectativas, ¿verdad?

\- No me esperaba nada de eso... creo que las superó ampliamente, si es que tenías alguna.

\- Deberías de decirle eso a Mozu –a pesar de que era un chiste, la rubia lo miró de muy mala manera– Es broma, es broma... bueno, aunque si ese maldito me sigue provocando ya tengo con qué cerrarle la boca.

\- Oh basta, no arruines el momento –se acurrucó contra él– mmmm, se está cómodo aquí, si te soy sincera, me podría quedar dormida aquí.

\- Me alivia que digas eso, porque estoy luchando por no cerrar los ojos, no tengo las ganas ni la fuerza de volver a los camarotes –cerró los ojos, y murmuró– ¿Buenas noches, leona?

\- Sí que lo fueron –rió tontamente–Buenas noches, Senku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! C'est finit! Hasta aquí llegó esta historia. Y sí, fue un troll tremendo la resolución de la pelea entre Senku y Mozu, lo sé jajajaja. Espero que la hayan disfrutado mucho, explotando al máximo la peor personalidad de Senku, pero creo que al final volvió a sumar sus puntos, ¿no? jaja. Personalmente me divertí mucho escribiéndola, así como con las reflexiones y críticas que me generaba.
> 
> Pero no se pongan tristes (?), tengo varias historias nuevas en mente para esta pareja, algunos one-shots, otras más largas (pero menos que "Todo por protegerte" jaja). Gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios, los seguimientos y favoritos... da mucha alegría saber que alguien del otro lado lee y le gusta lo que un autor tiene para contar, sobre todo porque lleva muchas horas hacer este tipo de historias largas y cuidadosamente escritas. Y sí, no me voy a hacer la indiferente, me encantaría leer siempre los comentarios y opiniones de cada lector, aunque algunos sean un poco tímidos jaja. Es un hermoso feedback para toda la dedicación que lleva escribir. Así que, GRACIAS, los adoro, y ya me leerán muuuuy próximamente! Abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas! Este fue un One-shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y ojalá los haya hecho sentir en la misma dimensión atemporal que nuestra pareja favorita. Me encantaría saber lo que les pareció, un abrazo, adiooos!


End file.
